Conflicted Hearts
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Grace "Slik" Kennedy is a worldwide singer. She meets John Cena there is an attraction between them almost immediately but past relationships hold them both back.
1. Chapter 1

Grace Kennedy better known to her legions of fans as famous singer Silk was twenty-nine years old. She was white, had black wavy hair down to the middle of her back, with dark blue streaks in it and light blue eyes. Her career had taken off in 2007 when she was just eighteen. Even though she was famous she never let it change her. She was down to Earth and personable. Everyone in the entertainment industry loved her. She was filming a cameo as herself in a movie that was shooting in China. She was also shooting the music video, so she was going to be there for a week. She'd just walked into the location she was shooting at. The director came up to her.

"Silk, it's great to have you here." He said. "I'd like you to meet the star of the movie." "The man you'll be doing your scene with." "John come here." John Cena went over to them. "Slik, this is John Cena." "John this is Silk."

"It's nice to meet you John."

"Nice to meet you to Silk."

"I'll be back in a minute." The director said. He walked away.

John looked at Silk. "You have a beautiful voice." He said.

"Thank you." "So you've heard of me huh?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard of you to." "You're a professional wrestler right?" "WrestleMania and all that stuff?" "I know what is but I'm not to familiar with it."

"Yeah."

"Ok it's showtime." The director said coming back.

Later that night after John was done shooting he went to a restaurant for dinner. He'd been very depressed and sad since Nikki Bella had broken off their engagement. Once John ordered and got his food he spotted Silk sitting at a table. He went over to her.

"Hi Silk." He said.

"Hi John."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." He sat down. "How did the rest of shooting go today?"

"Good." "You did really good."

"It's easy to do a cameo."

"I've seen people do cameos before and they were terrible." "You're a natural."

"You think?"

"Yeah." He noticed she was drinking Sake. "Are you even old enough to be drinking that?" He said jokingly.

"I'm twenty-nine."

"I would've guessed twenty-five."

"How old are you?"

"Forty-one."

"I would've guessed thirty-three." "So, you're getting married soon?"

"Actually no." "She called it off."

"I heard that but I thought you guys got back together."

"No that's just what the media and tabloids said."

"I'm sorry." "I feel like such a jerk for bringing it up."

"It's alright." "You didn't know." "I'd go back to her in a heartbeat if she changed her mind."

"I have kind of an on again off again relationship like that." "Have you ever heard of the DJ Dice Lucky Seven?"

"Yeah."

"He's my ex-boyfriend." "We met when we were eighteen." "I'd just gotten signed to my record label." "He was an up and coming DJ at the time." "We dated for three years."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to get married and I wasn't ready being just twenty-one." "When I said no he got mad and broke up with me." "We haven't been officially back together since but every time we see each other, no matter how much we try to fight it, we always end up in bed together." "A couple of times we weren't single." "That's not something I'm particularly proud of."

"You still love him?"

"It's complicated."

They shared a cab back to the hotel. John walked Silk to her door.

"It was nice to have someone to talk to tonight." John said.

"Yeah." "It's rare for me to sit down and actually have a conversation with someone."

"I'll see you around."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Just FYI. While I appreciate all my readers and reviewers, I no longer care how many reviews I get per story. I intend to finish this story whether I get one review or a thousand. Thank you in advance to the people that do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace had been in China for six days. She was taking a five minute break from her video shoot. Her cell phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, is this Silk?"

"Yes it is."

"Hi, this is John Cena."

"Hi John."

"The director of the movie gave me your number." "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in going to lunch."

"Sure." "Can you give me a half hour?"

"Yeah."

A half hour later they met at the restaurant they agreed to. Their food had just arrived.

"How's the music video coming along?" John asked.

"Good." "We're almost done shooting." "How's filming going today?"

"Good." "I have to go back for night shoots tonight." "Tomorrow's your last day here right?"

"Yeah." "I fly out the morning after tomorrow."

"WWE is having a house show tomorrow afternoon." "I can leave a ticket and backstage pass at the box office for you if you'd like to come."

"What's a house show?"

"A WWE event that's not televised."

"What time?" "I'll be at my video shoot until two."

"It starts at six but I would get there at five to avoid the big crowd."

"Just tell me where and I'll be there."

The check came. Grace went to get out her Visa card.

"I've got it." John said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok."

They were both getting ready to leave.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" John said.

"Yes."

The next afternoon Grace went to the arena. She picked up her ticket and backstage pass from the box office. Then she went in search of John's locker room. When she found it she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She went in. John was nowhere to be found." I'm changing." He said from the bathroom. "Who is it?"

"Silk."

"I'm changing into my ring gear." "I'll be out in a second."

"Ok." She noticed his street clothes sitting there and started folding them. He came out and saw her.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Sorry." "I'm OCD."

"That's alright." "So am I." "I'm glad you could make it." "You've never been to a show right?"

"Never."

"You have fun."

"I'm sure I will." "I get to stare at a bunch of buff guys with their shirts off." She said smiling.

"So does that mean you're gonna be staring at me?"

"I might."

Grace had a front row ticket. She'd enjoyed herself. She'd always been used to crowds but never an atmosphere like that. When the show was over she went back to John's locker room. The door was open so she went in.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yes I did." "The atmosphere is really something." "I'll tell you when the crowd was chanting." "Let's go Cena." "Cena sucks." "It had me cracking up."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I'll definitely be coming back." "Well I guess I'm going back to the hotel." "Feel free to call me anytime."

"Maybe we can get together for another lunch."

"I'd like that." "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

Later that night John was in his hotel room. It was around nine o'clock. There was a knock at the door. Grace was standing there with with a bag of marshmallows in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other.

"I got this champagne compliments of the hotel." She said. "Wanna be my drinking buddy?"

"Come on in."

They were sitting on the couch talking. About an hour had passed. They were both drunk. The champagne was almost gone.

"Well I told you where I'm from." John said. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago, Illinois." "Born and raised."

"I've been wondering something."

"What?"

"What's your real name?"

"So you don't think my real name is Slik huh?" She said jokingly.

"I highly doubt that's what it says on your birth certificate."

"You're right." "It doesn't." "It's says, Grace Rosanna Kennedy."

"Grace huh?"

"Yep."

"Well Grace, your name is as beautiful as the rest of you."

"Thank you."

"Is what's his name from Chicago to?"

"Dice?"

"Yeah."

"No." "He's from New York City." "It's not bad there." "I lived there for two years." "Why did you and your ex break up."

"She said she lost herself being with me for so long and needed to find herself."

"I say she's nuts." "In the short time that I've known you." She drifted closer to his lips. "I've come to the conclusion, that you're great." She kissed him. "I'm sorry." "I shouldn't have done that." "I'm gonna go." She got up and started heading for the door stumbling along the way.

"Grace wait." John said from behind her. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Once they got there they kissed again, breaking the kiss only for a second so she could take off his shirt. She slowly starting running her down his chest and acrossed his abs. She started kissing his abs. She stood up reached between his legs and grabbed him. He groaned. As they kissed she undid his jeans and pulled them down while he unbuttoned her blouse. Once it was unbuttoned she took it off. His hands caressed her back moving downward. His hands were on her ass. He squeezed it picking her up off the ground in the process. He sat her on the bed getting on with her. Lowering his head he started kissing her cleavage. He undid her bra and pulled it off. He kissed the middle of her chest. "Oh John." She moaned as she felt his tongue on her skin. He squeezed her breasts causing her to moan louder. Slowly he kissed his way up her neck. She cupped her hands around his face as he connected with her lips. He felt her hands reach down inside his boxers. She began stroking him with both hands. Breaking the kiss he put his head back and shut his eyes. "Ohhhh." He moaned. "Like that?" She asked. "Yes, oh my god, Grace." He moaned. "Grace." She kissed his neck and went faster. "Uhhhh." He took her hands out and laid her down. He couldn't wait any longer. He quickly took off her shorts and panties. She took off his boxers. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he slipped inside her. He started to move. He kissed her acrossed her neck. "John." She moaned. "Oh Grace." He groaned. He went faster. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, oh my god, John, John, yes, ohhh, mmmm, John." She moaned giving in. "Grace." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Grace." John said.

"What?"

"Who's Andrew?"

"What?"

"The tattoo on your left hip."

"Oh." "Andrew is Dice's real name." "I got that tattoo when I was nineteen."

"I guess that explains the dice with seven dots under the name."

"Yeah." She kissed him. "That was really great."

"Yeah it was." "Stay."

"Ok.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Grace woke up. John wasn't in bed next to her. She got dressed and went into the living room. John was sitting on the couch. He looked up and saw her.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She sat down next to him. "I want you to know that I don't sleep with a lot of people." "You must think I'm a slut because of what happened last night."

"No." "Not at all."

"Last night wouldn't have happened if I didn't like you."

"I like you to."

"That being said I want you to know, I have absolutely no expectations." "I know that you have baggage with your ex and aren't ready for anything yet." "It's ok, I have no room to talk." "I've been in a weird limbo with my ex for the past eight years." "We can be friends." "We'll just keep it casual." "We can continue having sex if you want when we see each other or we can just talk." "I liked hanging out and getting to know each other last night." "It was fun."

"I had a good time to."

"I meant what I said." "I think you're great." "Just so you know I know we didn't use anything last night, don't worry I'm on the pill."

"Even if you weren't you wouldn't have gotten pregnant." "I had a vasectomy."

"Oh."

"I'm glad we met Grace."

"Me to." She kissed him. "I have to go." "I have to pack." She stood up. "Bye John."

"Bye Grace."

A month had passed. Grace and John had been talking a lot. Grace was at her house in Chicago. It was early in the morning. Grace's assistant Brenda had just walked in the front door. Grace was texting.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Brenda said.

"John isn't my boyfriend." "We both agreed we're just friends."

"Right." She said not believing her.

"It's the truth." "Let's go over my schedule."

"Ok." "You're booked in the recording studio all afternoon." "On Friday you're going to New York City to promote your new single." "You have a radio interview with Sam Waters."

"Sam Waters?" "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" She said rolling her eyes annoyed. "So much for steering clear of Dice when I go to New York."

"Just because he works in that building to doesn't mean you have to see him." "Just don't go by his booth."

"I know it's not gonna be that simple."

"Well if you do run into Dice, just tell yourself." "Do not have sex with Dice."

"I've tried that before, it doesn't work."

Later that night Grace had just gotten home from the recording studio. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi John."

"How was your day?"

"Busy, I've been at the studio." "I'm gonna make some dinner and go to bed." "What are you up to?"

"Just coming back from an autograph signing with Randy Orton." "I'm calling because I'm doing some house shows in Chicago in two weeks." "I want you to come."

"How many shows?"

"Three."

"What days?"

"Thursday, Friday and Saturday."

"I won't be able to make it Thursday but the other days shouldn't be a problem."

"Good." "I'll let you go so you can eat."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." They hung up.

John put his phone away. He was in the passenger seat. Randy was driving.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Randy asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." "We're just friends."

"I don't believe that at all."

"It's true." "You know I'm still hoping to work things out with Nikki."

"Where did you meet the girl you were talking to?"

"I met her when I was in China." "We got close, she's a nice person."

"How close did you two get?" He asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"None of your business."

"Ah, so you had sex with her." "Is she hot?"

"She's gorgeous." "You've probably seen her on TV."

"I thought you said you met her in China."

"I did." John turned on the radio and changed the station a few times. He stopped on one of Grace's songs. "This is her singing." "Do you know who it is?"

"Yeah." "It's that singer Silk."

"Right."

"Really, you fucked Silk?" "Damn, she is hot." "You dog."

That Friday Grace was in New York City. She'd just finished her interview and was waiting on the elevator. It opened and Grace came face to face with Dice. He was white about six feet tall. He had short light brown hair and light blue eyes. On his left shoulder he had a tattoo of a heart with the name "Gracie" written inside.

"Gracie." He said surprised.

"Hi Dice."

He got off the elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"I had an interview at the radio station."

"Are you in town long?"

"Until tomorrow morning."

"Wanna have dinner tonight?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Come on." "Just dinner Gracie." "Just to catch up." "It's been awhile."

She sighed. "Ok, I'll meet you at the restaurant we like at eight o' clock."

"Ok." He smiled.

"Listen to me Dice." "We're just having dinner." "That's all." "Got it?"

"Yes sugar plum."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, old habit."

She got on the elevator. "I'll see you tonight." The doors closed.

Later that night they met at the restaurant. He had a white dress shirt and jeans. She had on a pink dress and her hair was up.

"What are you all dressed up for?" She asked.

"Me?" "What about you?" "You look great by the way."

"Thanks."

After dinner they decided to share a cab.

"Wanna come back to the apartment for a little while?" He asked.

"I don't know about that."

"Just to watch a movie."

"Ok."

In the middle of the movie Grace got up to get a drink. She noticed he had a few dishes in the sink.

"I know the dishes are triggering your OCD." He said from the living room. "Just ignore them."

"You know me to well." She got her drink and went back into the living room. "It's none of my business how my dishes you have." She said sitting back down next to him on the couch. "It's not like I still live here."

After the movie they were by the front door. She was getting ready to leave.

"Tonight was fun." He said.

"Yeah, like the old days." She kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her on the cheek. They looked at each other. He kissed her. As soon as his lips touched hers she moaned. She kissed him back but broke it. "We can't keep doing this." He kissed her again.

"I know you want this." He mumbled against her lips.

"I do." He backed her up against the wall. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him. She could feel his hand going up her bare leg. She felt him pull down her panties. He was kissing the side of her neck. "I want you Gracie." He said. "I want to feel your… "Mmmm." She moaned softly as she felt his hand moving inside her. They kissed. "You're so sexy." He mumbled against her lips. He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned louder. With his other hand he undid his jeans and lifted her off the ground. He slipped inside her and moved slowly. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Gracie." He groaned. "We shouldn't be this." She said in a moaning voice. "I know." He said. They kissed. He lifted her off the wall. He sat down on the couch with her in his arms. She took off her dress. They kissed. He groaned as she kissed his chest going lower. She got down on her knees. He watched as she put her head between his legs. She moved slowly. "Gracie, ohhhh." He moaned. "Gracie, hmmmm, mmmmm, ahhhh." She went faster. "Ooohhhhh, god, come here." She stopped and got back lap. As they kissed he took off her bra. She slid into him and started to move. She felt him squeezing her ass. "Dice." She moaned against his lips. "Gracie. He groaned. She put her head back as he kissed her acrossed her neck. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. "Ohhhh." She moaned. They kissed. "Ohhh my god, Dice, Dice ohhh." She moaned giving in. "God Gracie." He groaned giving in.

They were laying on the couch.

"Déjà vu." She said.

"Yeah."

"Damn it." She said annoyed with herself.

"You know he just get drawn to each other, we can't help that."

"It's just frustrating." "We know we're not getting back together, yet we do this anyway." "For what?"

"You know why, you just deny because we're not together." "Which is not my fault."

"Not your fault?" "You broke up with me."

"Yeah you're right." He said sarcastically. "I was the worst boyfriend ever." "While most twenty-one year old guys just jump from relationship to relationship, I actually wanted to marry my girlfriend but she said no." "I'm the worst guy in the world."

"Do you really wanna have this conversation again?"

"No." "I don't wanna fight." "I'm sorry sugar plum." He kissed her. Her cell phone started to ring. It was on the end table she picked it up. "Who's that?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody named John." "I saw how you tried to cover it up." The phone stopped ringing. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Just a friend."

"Has he seen the tattoo on your hip?"

"That's none of your business."

"That means yes." "You two must be very friendly then." "What's his last name?"

"Cena."

"The wrestler?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're fucking John Cena, interesting." He said trying to hide his jealousy.

"You sound jealous."

"Nah."

"Aw, that's so cute, you are." "It's nothing serious between us." "He's still hung up on his ex."

"What would I have to be jealous of?" "You're here with me."

"I should be go to the hotel."

"Stay."

"I have a flight to catch really early tomorrow."

"I'll set an alarm." "What time do you need up?"

"Six."


	4. Chapter 4

Grace was looking forward to going to the house shows. As busy as she'd been lately she needed the break and fun. It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when Grace got to the arena. She was looking for John. She finally found him in catering with Randy Orton.

"Hey." She said coming up to them.

"Hi." John said. They hugged.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"I'm sure." Randy said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean, smartass?" Grace said looking at him smiling.

"Maybe he'll believe you because he won't believe me." John said. "Tell Randy what we are."

She looked at Randy. "We're just friends." "That's all." She said.

"Just friends, normally don't see each other naked." Randy said.

"What makes you think that John and I have?"

"You're denying it to huh?" "That's fine." "It's nice to meet you Silk."

"It's nice to meet you to Randy."

"Well leave you two friends to talk." He said putting emphasis on the word friends. He walked away.

"I didn't tell him I promise." John said quietly. "He guessed, I didn't confirm it."

"It's fine."

"Wanna go to my locker room?"

"Yeah."

They went to John's locker room.

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk a lot these last couple weeks." Grace said. "I've just been really busy."

"It's fine." "I understand."

"Do you want to come back to my house after the show?" "We can order some dinner and watch some movies."

"Sounds good."

After John went and grabbed a microphone and went over to the front row where Grace was.

"You all have a great crowd." John said. "I just wanted to let it be known that we don't just have great talent in the ring tonight, but also in the crowd." "Tonight we have Grammy, multiple platinum recording artist and my friend, Silk in the house." The crowd cheered.

After the show John followed Grace to her house. It was a huge cream colored house. They went inside.

"Shoes off please." She said. She closed the door.

"I'm the same way at my place. "This is a great place." The house had light grey carpeting all throughout the house. The living room was big enough to fit two smaller houses in it. It also had a huge fireplace. The kitchen was almost just as big with an island in the center. It had all stainless steel appliances, three bathrooms downstairs and a home office. Upstairs had two bathrooms, three guestrooms and master bedroom with a walk-in closet and a second fireplace.

"Thanks." "What would you like for dinner?"

After dinner Grace was making popcorn. John was looking at pictures on the fireplace mantle.

"It's ready." Grace said bringing in the bowl of popcorn. She saw the picture John was looking at. "That's the night I won my first Grammy." "It's hard to believe it's been ten years."

They sat down on the couch.

"I noticed an arm is around you in the picture but you can't see who." John said.

"That's because I folded him out of the picture."

"That Dice guy?"

"Yeah." "I once again proved to myself what a moron I am two weeks ago."

"You're not a moron."

"Two weeks ago I was in New York City promoting my new single." "I had a radio interview at the station Dice works at." "We ran into each other, I agreed to go out to dinner with him, which was my first mistake and we ended up sleeping together, again." "It was a mistake."

"That still doesn't make you a moron Grace."

"What does it make me?"

"Human." "If you don't mind me asking, what is it about him you can't let go?"

"I don't know." "He was my first love, I lost my virginity to him." "Maybe that's it."

"No wonder you have such a hard time."

"What is it about your ex, um...

"Nikki."

"What about Nikki can't you let go?"

"I love her." "I love her more then I've ever loved anyone." "I changed my whole life for her." "I didn't want to get married at first." "I changed my mind because I love her so much." "She wanted children and I didn't." "I agreed to have my vasectomy reversed because I love her so much."

"Well I don't think you should have a child just to keep someone happy, if you really don't want one but it's none of my business." "Let's watch a movie."

During the movie they both fell asleep. John woke up in the middle of the night and saw Grace snuggled up to him. He smiled put his arms around her and laid down with her. She woke up a little.

"It's ok Grace." He said. "I've got you." "Go back to sleep." They gave each other a little kiss.

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Grace."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning John woke up. Grace wasn't on top of him. He could smell coffee brewing. He went into the kitchen. Grace turned around.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." She handed him a cup.

"I had fun last night."

"Me to."

"Wanna come over again tonight after the show?" "I'll cook this time." "What would you like?"

"Whatever you feel like making."

"Have you ever had onion chicken before?"

"No."

"I think you'll like it." "I'll make that and fried potatoes."

"Sounds good." "I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time." "Not since Nikki left." He got a sad look on his face. "Anyway, thank you for the coffee." "I'm gonna go back to the hotel, change my clothes and workout with Randy.

"I'm sure he'll grill you more about me."

"I'm sure he will."

"He doesn't believe that we're just friends, who just happened to have sex when we got drunk."

"Right." He smiled. "I'll see you at the show."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

John met Randy in hotel gym.

"You're late." Randy said.

"I overslept." John said picking up weights.

"In Silk's bed?" He said smirking.

"No." "I slept on her couch thank you."

"Uh-huh." Randy said not believing it.

"I swear to god." "Grace and I are friends, she knows I want to try and work things out with Nikki and she and her ex have a complicated relationship."

"Grace?" "Her name is Grace?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty name."

"Yeah."

"I figured she'd tell you what her real name is." "I mean moaning." "Oh Silk." "While you're having sex with her would be a little weird." He chuckled.

"Fuck off."

Later that afternoon Grace was at the arena. She saw Randy. He was looking at pictures on his phone.

"Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi Grace." He said looking up at her and smiling.

"Did John tell you that?"

"Yeah."

"What are you looking at?"

"Pictures of my wife and my kids."

"You have kids?"

"Five." He showed her the picture.

"You have a beautiful wife."

"Thanks." "All the family our big fans of yours." "My wife Kim would love to meet you sometime."

"Maybe we can set something up."

"I was talking to her last night and we were thinking, sometime when we're all in one state, her, me, you and John can all go on a double date."

"Well as we've both told you, John and I aren't dating but I'd be happy to accompany John to dinner as a friend." "Is John here?"

"He's in his locker room."

"Thanks."

Grace went to John's locker room. The door was open. She knocked on the frame. He looked up.

"Hey come in." He said. She went in and sat down next to him. "I arranged so you can come down to the ring with me during my match."

"That'll be fun." "I ran into Randy."

"Oh god, what did he say?"

"Just that he and his wife want to go on a double date with us sometime." "I made it very clear that while you and I aren't dating, I'd be happy to accompany you to dinner as a friend."

"He never gives up."

"I know."

Grace was getting ready to go out for John's match.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yeah."

John's music hit. "Let's go."

Grace was cheering for John. When he went to hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle before he dropped the fist he looked at Grace and winked. She laughed. John won the match.

After the show they went back to Grace's house. Thirty minutes later dinner was done. They were at the kitchen table. John took a bite

"What do you think?" She asked.

"This is delicious."

"I knew you would like it "

After dinner he helped her with the dishes. Now they were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm glad I came to the shows the last couple nights." She said. "I've had a blast."

"Good." "Hanging out together has been really nice." "When we hang out, I don't think about other stuff as much."

"I'm happy to help you out." She hugged him. As she pulled back from the he kissed her. She kissed him back. Not breaking from his lips she straddled him. He put his arms around her. After a few minutes she could feel him through his jeans. She grinded against him. He groaned. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "Wanna go to bed?" He kissed her and picked her up.

"Where is it?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Upstairs double doors, at the end, of the hall." She said in between kisses. They went upstairs. They'd just gotten into the bedroom. "Put me down for a second." He put her down. "Give me five minutes." "You can get in bed if you want." She got something out one of her drawers and turned on the fireplace. "I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom.

John got naked and sat on the bed against the headboard. About five minutes passed. Grace came into the bedroom wearing a lace see through white nightgown.

"Damn." John said.

"I'll take that as you like it?"

"Hell yeah."

She got in bed next to him and looked down. "Well, well, well that part of you is definitely excited." "Let's see if I can remember what it likes." They kissed. She took both of her hands and slowly starting stroking him. He groaned and put his head back. "Now I remember." She said smirking. "Grace, hmmm." He felt her stop. "Don't st- "Ohhh." He moaned as he felt her head moving slowly between his legs. "Grace." He groaned. "God, oh Grace. She went faster. "Uhhhh, ohhhh, hmmmm, ahhhh, Grace baby." His eyes rolled back in his head. "Ohhhh my fucking, ohhhh." He moaned giving in. She sat up. He took off her nightgown. They kissed as he laid her down underneath him. He slowly started kissing her down her body she could feel his tongue on her skin. He started kissing the middle of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly running her hands through his hair. "John." He continued lower. She left him kissing the inside of her left thigh and moving inward. She felt him kiss her entrance then his tongue entered her. "John." She moaned loudly. "Ohhhh, John." The more she moaned the more it turned him on. He went faster. "Oh god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He came up to her. She rolled him on his back slid into him and started to move. "Ahhhh, Grace." He groaned. He grabbed her breasts. She bent down and kissed him. As she did she went faster. They moaned into each other's mouths. He rolled her over on her back and slipped inside her moving fast. "Ohhhh." "Ohhhh my god, John, that feels so good." She moaned. "Yeah?" He said. They kissed. "Mm-hmm, mmmmm." She moaned. "Don't stop." "Yes, yes, oh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Damn." He groaned giving in

Afterwards they were laying there.

"That was fun." She said smiling.

"I enjoyed it." He said smirking.

"I could tell."

"Nothing wrong with a little friendly sex." They both laughed. "I noticed you have a lot of muscles in your legs." "I guess I was to drunk to notice the first time."

"It's from all the dancing onstage."

"Who do you get your beautiful singing voice from?"

"I honestly don't know." "I grew up in foster care." "I didn't have a dad and my mom left me at a fire station when I was two weeks old."

"At least you had a loving foster family."

"Not really." "They weren't mean but they weren't loving." "They only thought of me as a check." "That's why I like performing so much." "I know my fans love me no matter what." "Sometimes even to this day I still wonder why my mom didn't just abort me." "It's obvious she didn't want me." She got tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "Listen to me, you are a great person and you deserve everything you have." They kissed.

"Thank you John."


	6. Chapter 6

John woke up the next morning. He got up and dressed. He went over to Grace's side of the bed.

"Grace." He said softly. "Grace wake up." She opened her eyes.

He knelt down. "I have to go."

"Ok."

"I just didn't want you to think I ditched you "

"I know you wouldn't do that."

"I'll text you later."

"Alright."

"Thanks for last night, I needed it."

"Me to." "Be safe."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Over the next month Grace and John had talked almost every day. They'd both been extremely busy lately. Ever since she went to the house show rumors had been swirling that Grace and John were dating. Cell phone video that was fan taken at the show had been rapidly circulating the Internet. Grace had purchased the WWE Network. She was curious about Nikki Bella and wanted to know more about her. She'd watched both reality shows and couldn't believe what Nikki had done to John and how she'd hurt him. From what she'd seen of Nikki she didn't like her very much. Grace was in her hotel room in New York City. She was going to be on "Good Morning America" tomorrow to promote her tour that started Friday and to perform. She was planning on going to bed soon. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"About to go to bed."

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're co-hosting "Good Morning America" right?"

"Yep." I'm flying in tomorrow morning."

"You know what some of the questions will probably be tomorrow don't you."

"Yeah questions about that video, about us." "We'll just tell everyone the truth." "We're friends."

"Yes we are." "I don't know why everyone has such a hard time accepting that."

"Me either."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "Good luck on your performance tomorrow you're gonna do great."

"Thanks goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day Grace got to the "Good Morning America" set at around eleven o'clock in the morning. She was going to talk to the hosts for a minute and then perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one of hottest recording artists today, Silk." The female host said.

Grace came out to a cheering crowd. She sat down right in-between the female host and John. They talked about her tour for a few minutes.

"Now the big question on everyone's mind." The female host said. "Are Silk and John Cena an item?"

"We've both been getting this question a lot." John said. "Haven't we Silk?" He said looking at Grace.

"Yes." Grace said. "John and I are not dating."

"No we are not." "We are very good friends and that's all." "We hope that clears up any confusion."

Later that night Grace was in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it. It was John.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Feel like company?"

"Sure."

They were sitting on the couch talking.

"That was a great performance today." John said.

"Thanks."

"I can tell it brings you joy.."

"It does."

"You're a hell of a dancer to." "Does dancing come naturally to you?"

"I taught myself how." "Growing up I didn't have any friends." "I was picked on a lot because I didn't have any parents." "No one wanted to be friends with the weird foster kid, as they would call me." "So I'd stay in my room watching "TRL" mimicking all the moves I saw in the videos." "Eventually I came up with my own steps."

"Well it was there loss not wanting to get to know you." "You're a smart, gorgeous, strong, amazing woman."She smiled. "Where are you going after this?"

"Home until my tour." "I'm going to miss my bed."

"It is a comfortable bed."

"How would you know that?" She said jokingly and smiling. "We've never slept together." "Friends don't do that."

"Oh you're right Grace, we've never slept together." He said smiling. "It must just be that erotic dream I've had a few times." "Where I'm making love to a stunningly gorgeous woman, with a great body and moans that drive me crazy."

"Oh really?" "Sounds like a couple dreams I've had about a guy that is amazing in bed." "He has a great ass."

"You think?"

"Yeah." "I should get to bed." She walked John to the door.

"Have a great tour." John said.

"I will." They hugged they both held onto each other for longer then they should. They pulled back from the hug and were both fighting the urge to kiss each other, looking at each other full of desire. "Goodnight." She said knowing if she didn't say it now the next place they'd be going is the bedroom.

"Goodnight." He left.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace was about two months into her tour with two months left to go. She was backstage at a show in Houston and due to go on in ten minutes. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey." John said.

"Hey."

"How long till you go on?"

"Ten minutes." "Do you want me to call you when I get back to the hotel?"

""Yeah." Knock'em dead."

"I will." Talk to you later."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

Grace went out and had a great show. During the show and since her tour started, she always saw a few signs that read "JC + S" it always made her laugh.

After the show Grace went back to the hotel and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she picked up her phone and called John.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "How was the show?"

"It went great."

"Good."

"I saw more of those signs in the crowd." She said laughing a little.

"You mean, JC + S?" He said chuckling.

"Yeah."

"Our fans are insane."

"I know." "I don't think they'll ever accept that we're just friends."

"Me either." "Hey I talked to Randy earlier, you have a tour date in St. Louis two weeks from Friday right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Randy and I have to be there for a house show." "He and Kim want to know if we want to go out to dinner with them."

"It's ok with me as long as Randy understands it's not a double date." She said laughing a little. "You know how he is."

"Yeah."

"I hope they don't mind a late dinner." "I won't get out of my concert until ten."

"I told him that." "He said it's fine."

"Ok." "What restaurant?

"I don't know yet."

Two weeks later Grace was in St. Louis. She'd just finished her concert. It was 10:05. Grace went back to her dressing room. Brenda was in there.

"Great show." Brenda said.

"Thanks." "Shit, I'm gonna be late."

"Your dress, pantyhose and shoes are right there." Brenda said pointing to the couch. Grace sent John a quick text, picked up her sliver dress, pantyhose, and shoes and went to go change.

John was at the restaurant with Randy and Kim when he got Grace's text.

"She'll be here in five minutes." John said.

"I bet you can't wait to see her." Randy said smirking at him. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes it's been awhile since I've seen my friend." "Kim, just so you know her real name is Grace."

Grace showed up five minutes later.

"Hi." Grace said. "I'm sorry I'm late." She sat down at the table.

"It's ok." John said.

"Hi Randy."

"Hi." Randy said. "Grace this is my wife Kim."

"Hi Kim, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Kim said. "I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you decided to come." Randy said. "We've been wanting to do this double date for awhile."

"It's not a double date." "John and I are friends."

"Why are you here then?"

"I'm hungry." "Randy have you ever seen John and I kiss or do anything else that would indicate we're a couple?"

"No."

"Right, so shut the fuck up." She said smiling. Kim laughed.

"You tell him." John said.

"It's all on us tonight." Randy said looking at Grace. "Get whatever want." "Do you guys want a bottle of wine?"

"Yeah." John said." Grace, red, white?"

"White." Grace said. "So, how did you two meet?" She asked looking at Randy and Kim.

Two hours later they were done eating. They were all pretty buzzed.

"Kim we should get together and go shopping next time I'm in town." Grace said.

"Sounds like fun." Kim said.

They paid the bill and were walking to their cars.

"See you guys later." Randy said.

"Bye Randy." Grace said.

"See ya man." John said.

Randy looked at Kim. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah." "If they're not together they should be." "She's great."

John walked Grace to her car. Grace got in the car.

"Wanna come back to my room for awhile?" John asked.

"Sure but I can't stay that long."

Grace followed John back to his hotel. They just got to the room. Grace went in first. John was behind her.

"That was fun." Grace said. "I had to much to drink." "I'm drunk."

"You look beautiful." He moved her hair and kissed the side of her neck.

"I can't." "I can't stay with you tonight sweetie, not tonig-ahhh, that feels good." She said as John continued kiss her neck. "I don't want you to but you have to stop." She said in a moaning voice. He moved from her neck to her cheek. "I have to get up at six o'clock in the m-mmmm." She moaned as John's lips pressed to hers. She turned into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. He backed her up to the wall. "Take off your pantyhose." He mumbled against her lips. She pulled them down and slowly stepped out of them. John broke from her lips and kissed his way down to her cleavage. "John." She moaned. He groaned. She put her hands in his hair. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. "Grace." He mumbled against her breasts. He stood up. She cupped her hands around his face. They kissed passionately. "Your skin tastes so sweet." He mumbled against her lips. He quickly pulled down her panties and undid his pants. She pulled down his boxers. His hands went down her back and under her dress. He pulled the dress up a little and squeezed her ass as he lifted her off the ground. She moaned against his lips. He broke the kiss. "I want you so fucking bad." He said. He looked her in the eyes as he slipped inside her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Kiss me Grace." He said. She kissed him. He started to move slowly. "Still think I should stop?" "No." She moaned. "Make love to me." They kissed. "John, ohhhh." He lifted her off the wall and started to walk towards the bedroom. "John more." He moved inside her. "Yes, John yes." When they got into the bedroom he laid her down on the bed underneath him slipping back inside her. "Grace." He groaned. "John." She moaned. He took her left hand and laced their fingers together. After a few minutes he stopped. "Don't stop." She said. "I'm not baby." He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Then he rolled her over on her side got behind her and unzipped her dress. She slid it down. He undid her bra. She took it off. He started planting kisses on her back. He brought his hands to her front and squeezed her breasts. She moaned. "Can we do something different?" He asked. "Yeah." He slipped inside her from behind. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly. They kissed. "Oh my god, ohhhh." She moaned against his lips. He stopped and put her up on her hands and knees. He entered her from behind again moving slowly at first. He put his hands over top of hers.. "Ohhhh, mmmmm." She moaned. He went faster. "Uhhhh, Grace." He groaned. "Oh John, ohhhh, my god." "John, ohhhh, yes, yes, ahhhh." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in. He laid down on top of her slow careful not to hurt her and kissed the back of her neck.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"I have to go John." She said.

"No." He pulled her to him and kissed her. "Stay, I'll make sure you get up on time." "I promise."

"Ok." They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace hadn't see John in two weeks. They talked as often as they could. He was in Los Angeles for a commercial shoot. She had a tour date in Los Angeles that night so she invited him to the show. She was in her dressing room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. John walked in. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Hi." They hugged.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Are you kidding?" "This is my first live Slik show." "I'm pumped."

"Good." "How did shooting go today?"

"Good." There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." A stagehand poked his head in.

"It's show time." He said.

"I'll be right there." He left. She turned to John. "I've seen how good you are at what you do." "Watch and see how good I am at what I do."

Grace was about halfway through her set.

"I see some JC + S signs in the crowd." "I have some bad news for those guys." "John Cena and I are not dating but we are very good friends." "In fact he's here tonight." "Would you guys be upset if I invited him onstage for this next song?" They cheered. "That's what I thought." "John." He came out. The song started. It was an up tempo dance number. They danced with each other a few times during the song. Much to the delight of the fans.

When the show was over they were backstage.

"You did so great." John said.

"Thanks but my feet are killing me."

"Can I come by your hotel room?" "Maybe we can rent some movies."

"Sounds fun."

Grace had been back at hotel for ten minutes. There was a knock at the door. It was John.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He went inside. They started a movie and sat on the couch. "Feet up."

"What?"

"You said your feet were sore I'm gonna rub them for you." "Feet up." She put her feet up. He rubbed them until the movie was over.

"Thanks that feels a lot better."

"You're welcome." "I had fun tonight."

"I'm glad."

"Although I don't think our dance helped stuff with the fans."

"Me either." "How can they not see that we're just friends?" "I don't get."

"I know." "They're nuts." "Just like the people we know."

"I feel like laying down, wanna lay with me and talk for awhile?"

They were in the bedroom laying on their sides talking to each other. He was telling her about his childhood.

"Must've been nice." She said. "I wanted a family so much growing up that I made my own in my head." "I had a mother named Rachel and a father named Elliott." "She was a teacher and he was an accountant." "They loved me."

"Have you ever thought about trying to find your parents?"

"No." "They didn't want me, so I don't want them." "I'll always imagine what's it's like to be part of a family." "Even if it was just me and someone else." "That's why I've always wondered if telling Dice no when he proposed was wrong." "At least I would've finally been part of a family."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have been happy."

"I know."

"How many relationships have been in, other then him?"

"Four."

"Did you love those other guys?"

"Yeah but with the last two Dice got in the way."

"I think you cheated on them because you weren't convinced either of them was the one." "Once you find the one I don't think you'll feel the need to go to Dice anymore."

"The one?" She laughed. "Where would I meet him?"

"You will someday." "I know it." "You're way to good a person no to." "My one will come around." "She just needs time."

"I'm getting tired." "You can stay if you want."

"I think I will."

"Care if we snuggle?"

"Not at all." She laid on his chest. He put his arms around her back.

"My hair's in my face." She lifted her head to brush it away but it wasn't working.

"Here." John took his hand and brushed her hair away.

"Thanks." He hand was still on her cheek. He leaned up and kissed her. "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Grace." She laid back down.


	9. Chapter 9

For the past three weeks Grace had continued her tour. She had a show in Tampa, Florida. She knew John lived there and was home so she invited him to the show. He came. After the show Grace and John were in her dressing room.

"That was a great show tonight." John said.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Wanna get something to eat?" "I know a great place."

"I'd like to but we can't."

"Why?"

"The media will eat us alive if they see us out at dinner together."

"So?" "We know the truth." "Who cares what they think."

"You're right." "Give me a half hour to go to the hotel and freshen up." "When I'm ready I'll text you and we can meet at the restaurant."

"Ok."

They were at the restaurant about to order. The waitress came up to the table.

"Separate checks please." Grace said.

"Sure thing." The waitress said.

"What?" John said confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This is not a date." Grace said. "So I'm paying for my own dinner."

Grace and John were eating.

"You don't have to leave until the day after tomorrow right?"

"Right."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Just hanging out in my hotel room."

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" "I'll make steaks on the grill."

"Alright." "What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok."

As they left the restaurant someone from TMZ was waiting for them.

"John Cena and Slik." The man said. "Are you two on a date?"

"Absolutely not." Grace said.

"Silk and I just felt like grabbing a bite after another successful show of hers." John said.

"So there's no truth to the rumor that you two are dating?" The man asked.

"None whatsoever." "As we've said repeatedly to numerous people in the media." "We are just friends and nothing more."

The next evening at seven Grace went to John's house. She knocked on the door. John answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Come in." She went in and took off her shoes.

"You have a great house."

"Thanks." "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving."

After they were done eating they were standing in the kitchen.

"That was a great steak." She said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Something fell off the top of the fridge. John picked it up. It was a picture of him and Nikki. He got a sad look on his face.

"What?" He showed it to her and put it back. "Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"Yeah, come here." She went up to him. He kissed her. "Wanna see the bedroom?"

"Lead the way."

At around midnight Grace and John came downstairs for a snack. They were both in their underwear. Grace had just finished a sandwich. She was sitting on the counter. John was eating grapes.

"Want some?" He asked.

"Of you, or the grapes?" She asked smiling.

He smiled. "The grapes Grace."

"Sure." He fed her one. She sucked on his fingers when he put the grape in her mouth. "Good."

"Want another one?"

"Yeah." He fed her another one. She sucked his fingers again.

"Are you deliberately trying to turn me on?"

"Is it working?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. She put her hands on his chest. He reached around and undid her bra pulling it off of her. He broke the kiss. He opened the fridge and took out the whipped cream. He sprayed it all over her breasts.

"Oops, look what I did." He said smirking. "I should clean that up." He lowered his head and started licking her breasts.

"John." She moaned. She put her head back and closed her eyes. She felt him sucking on her left nipple. "Ohhhh." She moaned. She was in complete ecstasy for the next couple of minutes while he licked her clean."

"Did you enjoy that baby?" He asked as they kissed.

"Yes."

He handed her the whipped cream can. "Hold this." He picked her up off the counter. They went through the living room and started up the stairs kissing the whole time.

"I want you John." She mumbled against his lips.

"I can't wait for more of your moans." "I'll go all night to hear those sweet moans from your sexy lips."


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks later Grace was in New York City. She had a tour date there at Madison Square Garden tonight. It was early in the morning. She had to do a radio interview with Dice at the radio station. She'd just gotten there and went to his booth. Commercials were airing when she came in.

"Hey Gracie." He said smiling.

"Hi Dice." She said. They hugged. She sat down

"Go ahead and get on your Twitter." "We're back in thirty seconds." She took out her phone and got on her Twitter. "Five seconds." "And we're back." "I'm Dice Lucky Seven and later I'm going to be giving away two front row tickets to Silk's sold out concert tonight." "Right now I have the woman herself in the house the multiplatinum artist, the beautiful Silk." "Welcome Silk."

"Thank you Dice." "It's great to be here."

"Right now Silk is going to answer some fan questions which were submitted yesterday under the hashtag AskSilk." "Silk if you would start us off with the first question."

"Sure." "The first question says." "What is your favorite dessert?""Well I'd have to go with chocolate pie." The next question says. "Who are some people you look up to?" "Some of my music inspirations are Pink, Shania Twain, The Goo Goo Dolls, The Backstreet Boys, N'Sync " "Let's move onto the next question. "What was the name of your first love?" "My first love was a man named Andrew." Dice smiled

"Was he good looking?"

"He was." "Ok next question." "Are you and John Cena a couple?" "No we are not." "We're just friends." "I know some people saw that video of us coming out of dinner thanks to TMZ." "It was nothing but a platonic, friendly dinner." "After which if you noticed he went his way and I went mine." She answered a few more questions. "Thank you to everyone who submitted questions." "If I didn't get to your question I apologize." "For those of you coming to the show tonight, we're gonna have a great time."

"Silk it's been a pleasure." "Thanks for being on the show."

"No problem."

"After this short break I'll be back with more tunes and the giveaway for two tickets to Slik's concert." He pressed the button to start the commercials. They stood up. "You did great Gracie." "It's been a long time since you called me Andrew." He said smiling.

"I'll see you later." She left.

Later that night Grace had just finished her concert. She was in her dressing room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said. Dice walked in.

"Great show tonight."

"Dice?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't show up?" "This is where you had your very first show." "I was back here with you that night."

"I remember."

"Wanna get a drink?"

"It's tempting, but no."

"No?" He said surprised. "Come on, please sugar plum."

"No." "It's time we stop doing this, for good."

"Oh, I get it." "This is about him."

"Him?" She said confused. "Him who?"

"John." "Are you in love with him?"

"No." "Don't be ridiculous."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not." "He's my friend."

"He doesn't love you Gracie." "He'll never be over that airhead bimbo with the fake rack." "Whatever her name is."

"It has nothing to do with John." "I just don't want to be used by you anymore."

"You think I use you?" "Gracie, I love you."

"Boy, you must really want to get me in bed."

"No, I love you sugar plum."

"So why did you break up with me?"

"I was hurt, I was angry."

"Dice leave."

"Ok." He opened the door and turned around. "I know you'll eventually come back to me." "You can't change." "I'll be waiting for you." He left.

Grace went back to the hotel. She was about to go to bed but wanted to call John first. She pushed the speed dial button for his number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi." She said happily.

"You sound happy."

"I am." "I'm so proud of myself." "I resisted Dice."

"You did?"

"Yeah." "He came to my concert and came to my dressing room when it was over." "He asked me if I wanted to go have a drink." "I said no knowing where it would go and told him to leave." "I don't know where I got the inner strength to do it but I feel so good." "I feel like I'm finally free of him."

"That's great." "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." "I just wanted to tell you that " "I'm going to bed now." "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." They hung up. John smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day John had just went into the gym to workout with Randy. He was texting with Grace.

"Is that Grace?" Randy asked.

"Yeah."

"Tell her I said hi."

"She says hi." He put his phone down and picked up weights.

"What's she been up to?"

"Just doing her tour."

"You better hope she doesn't meet another guy on that tour." He said jokingly.

"She can meet whoever she wants." "Besides she can take care of herself." "She told her ex to beat it last night."

"He went to her concert?"

"Yeah." "They've had a complicated relationship for years and instead of falling back into old patterns last night, she told him to leave."

"I bet that made you happy."

"Don't start."

"I'm surprised she doesn't have any tattoos."

"Why?"

"Well it's been my experience that if a girl has hair that's not one of the normal colors, she has tattoos."

"She does have one tattoo." "It's her ex's name."

"I've never seen a tattoo."

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough."

"So you've seen it?"

"Yeah."

"How come I never have?"

"I don't know." Randy smirked. "What?"

"Is it because you can only see it when she's naked?"

"No."

"You're lying." "I knew it." "You guys are a couple."

"No we're not." "We just- He stopped.

"Just what?"

"Nothing."

"You just have sex?" He said smiling.

"I've never had sex with Grace."

"Liar."

Two weeks later John was in Boston. He just finished a house show. When he got back to his room he could see smell candles burning and see the reflection of the flames coming from the bedroom. He smiled.

" _Grace is here."_ He thought.

"Well this is a surprise." He said going towards the bedroom. "I wasn't expecting to see you here." "To what do I owe the pleasure?" When he went into the room he was shocked because who he saw wasn't Grace. It was Nikki standing there completely naked.

"Nikki." He said surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"No." "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna talk." She said slowly going to him. She started kissing him. At first he wasn't kissing her back. He heard a voice in his that said.

" _You can't do this what about Grace?"_ Then he heard another that said. _"You finally got what you wanted Nikki's here." "You know you love her."_

He started kissing her back. They laid down on the bed.

Three days Raw was in Phoenix, Arizona. Grace was there and she was planning on surprising John at the arena. She had a tour date there tomorrow and had flew in a day earlier. She just gotten to the arena. She found his locker room and knocked on the door. He answered and got a shocked look on his face.

"Surprise." She said smiling.

"Grace." He said. She could tell he was uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Who is it?" She heard Nikki's voice say.

"It's just Silk." John said. "She came by to say hi." He looked at Grace. "Meet me at catering in five minutes."

"Alright." Grace said. He shut the door.

Grace was waiting for him at a table. He sat acrossed from her. They were alone.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Sorry I reacted that way." "I just wasn't expecting you."

"It's ok."

"Nikki and I have decided to try and work it out."

Grace's stomach suddenly felt like it was in knots. "That's great John." "I'm happy for you." "It's what you wanted."

"Yeah." "We're not gonna get married right now, there's some things we have to work on before we do that."

"I just want you to be happy." "I'm gonna go."

"You're not staying for the show?"

"My stomach hurts." They stood up.

"Come here." They hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you." She was fighting hold back tears at this point.

"We're still be friends."

"You and I both know it won't be the same anymore."

"I care about you Grace." He heard her sniffle. "Grace don't c- She pulled away from him quickly and turned around so he couldn't see her face. She left quickly.

Grace was in her hotel room crying. She went to her bag and took out a music sheet. At the top she wrote the title "Never Mine To Begin With" with her tears falling she began writing lyrics.


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed. Grace's new single "Never Mine To Begin With" was number one on the Billboard Charts. It was a sad song with a piano melody. Some radio stations that played it said that you could hear the raw emotion in her voice when she sang it. What they didn't know is she'd broke down in tears several times while recording it. Grace was sitting at her house in Chicago when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi is this Slik?"

"Yes it is." "Who's calling?"

"This is Stephanie Mcmahon."

"Hi Stephanie." "What can I do for you?"

"Our company was wondering if you would like to open WrestleMania this year by singing our national anthem." "We'll pay you one million dollars for appearing."

"Which date?"

"April 4th."

"I'll do it."

"Great." "We'll need you to fly in April 2nd to start rehearsals."

"No problem "

The next night Grace was on "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon" they were talking about her new song.

"The new song you have out is beautiful but it's also sad." Jimmy said.

"Thank you."

"How does it feel to be number one on the Billboard Charts?"

"Great." "I'm glad people enjoy the song so much." "People have reached out to me on Twitter and told me, it helped them through a break up or some other emotional trauma."

"I've wondered and I'm sure other people have to, is the song about anyone?"

"I don't remember." She said smiling.

"Was it about an ex-boyfriend?"

"I can honestly say no."

"Awhile back it was rumored you were dating John Cena."

"Which was proven to be false when he got back together with Nikki Bella last month."

"Are you two still friends?"

"Yes we are." "I wish him and Nikki nothing but the best."

The truth was John and Grace hadn't spoken since he told her he was back with Nikki. She was still brokenhearted. She had just left the show. She wanted to be with someone who'd always been there for her. Someone she knew loved her. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey can I come over?" She said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Grace pulled into a parking deck, went up to the fifth floor and knocked on a door. Dice answered it.

"Hey come on in." He said. She went in.

"You were right." "I can't change." She kissed him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"I know." They kissed.

Grace had spend the next two days at Dice's apartment. He'd just gotten back from the radio station.

"Sugar plum, I wanna talk to you." He said sitting down next to her on the couch.

"What's up?"

"I want to get back together."

"I thought you said you couldn't be with me unless we were married."

"I was wrong " "I just want you back." "I love you."

"Ok."

"Yeah?" He said smiling

"Yeah." She said smiling back.

"I love you Gracie."

"I love you too Dice." They kissed.

The next day John and Randy were driving back from an autograph signing. Randy was driving. "Never Mine To Begin With" came on the radio. John got a sad look on his face.

"What's up man?" Randy asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Fine, I miss Grace ok, happy?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened between you two?"

"We were sleeping together."

"I knew it."

"At first I just did to get over NIkki." "Then we got closer, she told me personal things " "I love Nikki I do."

"But?"

"I love Grace to "

"You love Grace?"

"Yes." "I never meant to hurt her." "I know this song is about us."

"Don't get mad but I think you should be with Grace." "I could tell you were happier with her "

"I don't know what to do."


	13. Chapter 13

Grace and Dice had been back together for a month. He'd fly to Chicago and spend the weekends with her. She was waiting for him to come over and was in the middle of making dinner. The front door opened.

"Sugar plum." Dice said.

"Kitchen honey." He went into the kitchen. "Hi honey. She noticed he was holding roses. "Who are those for?"

"Well." He went up to her. "I was gonna give them to one of my other girlfriends, but decided not to." He said jokingly. They kissed.

"How many other girlfriends do you have?"

"Three or four but you're my favorite."

"I'm glad." "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Want me to set the table?"

After dinner they were laying on the couch. Dice was behind Grace.

"That was a great dinner Gracie." He said.

"Thanks."

"I wanna take you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok."

"I've been thinking." "In a year or two, what would you think about having a baby?"

"A baby?"

"Yeah." "I know you'd be a great mom."

"I'm not against the idea." "We'll see where my career is in a year or so and we'll talk about it."

"Ok." "Wanna go upstairs and practice?"

"Sure." They went upstairs.

The next night Grace and Dice were at a restaurant. They were waiting for the dessert to come.

"You look beautiful tonight." Dice said.

"Thank you honey." "You look handsome to."

"I have a question to ask you." He got out of his chair and got down on one knee.

"I have the strangest feeling we've done this before." Dice laughed and opened the ring box. "Oh my god, this that the same ring?"

"Yeah."

"You kept it all this time?"

"Yeah in the hopes of asking you again someday." "I know we've only been back together a month but I love you." "Grace Roseanna Kennedy, will you marry me."

" _I do love you and I know you love me." She thought. "If I marry you I'll finally get what I always wanted, to be part of a family." "If I turn you down now I might not ever get to be part of a family." "What the hell."_ "Yes."

"You will?" He said happily.

"Yes." She said smiling. He put the ring on her finger. They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Two days later John was getting into a hotel elevator. He was alone and looking at his phone. He saw a news headline that read "Silk And Dice Lucky Seven Engaged"

"What?!" John yelled out loud. "No!" "God damn it!"


	14. Chapter 14

For the last two months Grace had been busy planning her wedding. She and Dice were getting married in five months, on September 18th at St. Patrick's Cathedral in Manhattan. Grace was in Los Angeles for her WrestleMania performance. She'd just gotten to the arena. They weren't ready for her so she was hanging out backstage. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

 _"Please don't be John."_ She thought. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Randy. "Hi Randy."

"Hi." They hugged. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"I heard you're getting married."

"Yes I am."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"When's the big day?"

"September 19th."

"Have you picked a dress yet?"

"No but we picked a church." "How's John?"

"He's doing good."

"Good." "I have to go see if they're ready for me yet." "Good."

The next night Nikki and John were at the after party for the Hall Of Fame ceremony

"Love." Nikki said.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna stay with Brie tonight so I can wake up with Birdie tomorrow."

"Ok." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Grace was in her hotel room. She'd gotten invited to the Hall Of Fame ceremony but decided not to go because she didn't want to chance running into John. She'd just gotten out of the shower and dried off. She put lotion on, brushed her hair and went into the bedroom to put on her pajamas. Before she could there was a knock at her door. She put on the hotel robe and went to answer it. She was shocked to see John standing there in a suit.

"John." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." "Can I come in?" She moved away from the door. He went inside. They sat down on the couch.

"How's Nikki?"

"She's fine."

"Good." "I'm engaged."

"I know." "Grace, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Hurting you, I didn't mean it." "I feel terrible."

"You didn't hurt me." "I'm fine."

"When he said goodbye that's when I didn't want to let him go." He said reciting some of the lyrics from "Never Mine To Begin With" "As much I wanted to I couldn't let my feelings show." "Every kiss, every moment meant absolutely nothing to him." "He was never mine, it's my fault for not knowing better."

"That song isn't about you."

"It's about us."

"No it's not."

"Come on Grace, don't be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Like you don't feel anything for me."

"I don't." She said looking down. "I'm engaged and I'm happy."

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No."

"You're mad at me because I went back to Nikki."

"We had a fling, it was fun and now it's over "

"Grace." He held her hand.

 _"Damn it Grace." "Don't start crying."_ She thought. She could feel the tears starting to come.

"I felt everything you did."

"John stop." She felt a few tears starting to fall.

"I miss you."

She looked at him with tears running down her cheeks "I miss you to." He put his hand to her cheek. Just his hand on her cheek reminded her how much she missed his touch.

"Don't cry baby "

"John you have to go."

"Why?"

"I want to kiss you and if I do we both know where it will lead and we can't." "Come on." She took his hand of her, took that same hand and made him stand up. She started pushing him towards the door. She opened the door. He turned around. "Leave." Instead he kissed her. She kissed him back. They were both moaning into each other's mouths. Each kiss was filled with more and more passion. John shut the door. She took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off once it was unbuttoned. She started kissing his chest. "Grace, baby." He groaned. She licked his abs. Stopping when she got to his belt she undid it and his pants and pulled them down. She slowly took off his boxers. "Uhhhh." He groaned as she put her head between his legs and moved slowly. "Grace, ohhh, Grace." He grabbed her head to stop her and pulled her back to her feet. He took off her robe and lifted her up against the wall high enough so her breasts were in his face. He kissed the middle of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He lifted her off the wall lowering her so her legs were around his waist. They kissed as they went into the bedroom. He laid her down underneath him and slipped inside her. "Grace." He groaned. "John." She moaned at the same time. He started moving fast knowing he needed her. They kissed. "John, ohhhh John." "Grace." "God I need you." He groaned. "Don't stop, oh John, oh yeah, mmmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Baby." He groaned giving in.

Grace fell asleep in John's arms. He was almost asleep and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Grace." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Grace was being driven to the arena for final rehearsals. Her mind started to drift to what had happened earlier that morning.

 _Flashback_

 _It was around six in the morning. Grace was in the shower. She didn't hear the shower door open. She felt John kissing her shoulder. He began slowly gliding his hands all over her body. She moaned. He faced her towards the shower door putting her hands on and putting his hands over top of hers. He entered her from behind moving slowly. "Ohhhh." She moaned. "Do you know how much I missed that Grace?" He said. "Do it more." He went faster. "Oh my god, John, ohhh…_

Her phone ringing broke her from her thoughts.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi sugar plum." Dice said.

"Hi."

"What's up?"

"Just going to the arena for final rehearsals."

"You're gonna do great." "I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I called you last night."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I must've been sleeping."

"I can't wait till next weekend."

"Me neither."

"I'll be watching you tonight." "Stay overnight again?"

"No." "I have a flight booked back to Chicago at eight o'clock." "We're almost there." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Later that night Grace had checked out of her hotel and packed her things. She loaded her bags into her car and went to the arena. She sang the National Anthem then went backstage and changed into her street clothes. She was head for the exit.

"Grace wait." John said from behind her. She turned around. "We need to talk." They went to an abandoned part of the arena.

"Before you get started, what happened, those were mistakes."

"No."

"Yes." "I'm engaged and you have your one back, your precious Nikki."

"You wanted last night to happen as much as I did."

"I did but that still doesn't make it right." "I love Dice and he loves me." "Like I said last night, this is over."

"Grace no, please."

"What do you want John, huh?" "For me to break off my engagement with Dice so I can be your side chick for the next fifteen to twenty years?" "No."

"You can't walk out of my life." "I need you."

"Well apparently you need Nikki more because that's who you chose." "I've got a plane to catch." "I don't have time for this."

"Grace, I love you."

"No you don't." She walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

For the past month Grace had been really busy. She was the new CoverGirl, had guest starred on a few TV shows and was planning on going to Paris to put on a free concert for an orphanage. On top of all that she continued planning her wedding. It was Thursday night. Grace was at home. Her Skype ring went off on her phone. She pressed the button to connect. Dice popped up on the screen.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi sugar plum."

"How was your day?"

"Busy." "I just double checked the flight plan with the pilot." "I leave tomorrow night at ten and should get there around six o'clock in the morning." "I'm sorry we can't see each other this weekend."

"It's ok." "I think it's great you're doing that concert." "Since we can't see each other I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I've given this a lot of thought." "I want us to live together and I know you love your place in Chicago, which is why I want to move to Chicago."

"You want to move to Chicago?"

"Yes."

"What about your radio show?"

"I've been talking to a few stations out there." "At least four will put me on the air right away."

"You're sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Great." "I already put in my notice at the station "

"Good thing I agreed then." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna get off here and make some dinner." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

John and Randy were at the bar in Alabama having a beer.

"I'm gonna break up with Nikki." John said.

"Really?" Randy said surprised.

"Yeah, I love Grace to much to let her go." "She doesn't believe that I love her." "It's because I'm with Nikki." "I need to prove to Grace that I love her before she gets married."

The next night Grace was on her private jet heading to Paris. They'd been in the air for about three hours. Grace was sleeping. Suddenly an alarm went off and the plane started violently shaking. That woke Grace up. Her oxygen mask dropped. She put it on. She was scared.

"We're going down!" The pilot yelled.

Grace could see ground approaching fast. The plane hit the ground and split in two. The impact broke Grace's seatbelt and sent her flying through the air. She hit ground something cracked and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Dice woke up to his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Hi is this Andrew Webster?"

"Yes."

"You're listed as the emergency contact for Grace Kennedy."

"Has something happened to Grace?"

"This is Simon at Tango Tower airstrip." "We've lost contact with the jet."

"For how long?" He sat up in bed.

"A half hour."

"Have you called the police?"

"Yes they're on the way now."

"We you please call me the second you know anything?"

"Yes sir."

Ten minutes later Dice's cell phone rang again.

"Hello? He said.

"Andrew Webster?" A man's voice said.

"Yes."

"This is Detective Morris CPD." "Miss Kennedy is your fiancee correct?"

"Yes."

"Where the airstrip lost contact was somewhere over Texas." "We have contacted the state police in Texas and they have choppers searching for a possible crash site." "We'll contact you as soon as we know anything." "Is there any family we should contact?"

"No." "She doesn't have any family."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Right before she got on the jet." "She was heading to do a free concert for an orphanage in Paris."

Grace woke up. Her head hurt. She was wheezing and having trouble breathing. She was on her stomach and saw blood dripping down from a gapping wound on the side of her head. She looked up and could see pieces of debris from the jet. She was in a field. She put her hands in front of her and started to get up off the ground. As she went to put weight on her left leg she felt an intense sharp pain.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled out in pain. She fell back down to the ground. "Help me!" She felt light headed like she was going to pass out. "Help." She said weakly fading into the abyss. "Somebody help me." She shut her eyes. Images of John played in her mind. "I love you." She said before passing out.


	18. Chapter 18

A half hour later Dice's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said worried.

"Mr. Webster Grace has been found." Detective Morris said.

"Is she ok?"

"She's alive." "She's being air lifted to "Memorial Hospital in Houston, Texas as we speak."

"I'm booking the next flight out."

Due to going through security combined with flight time Dice didn't get to Houston until around six in the morning. He went straight to the hospital. He really started panicking when he learned she was in the ICU. He went up to the nurses station in the ICU.

"Hi." "I'm Andrew Webster." "I'm looking for Grace Kennedy."

"What is your relation sir?" The woman behind the desk asked. "Only family members are allowed in the ICU."

"I'm her fiancee." "She has no other family." "It's just me."

"Just a minute." She picked up the phone and started talking to someone.

Five minutes later a doctor came out.

"Mr. Webster?" The doctor said.

"Yes." Dice said. "Is Grace ok?"

"She's unconscious." "She stopped breathing but we got her back." "We had to put her in a medically induced coma."

"Why?" He said with tears in his eyes.

"We had to surgically repair her collasped lung, until she's strong enough to breathe on her own, she's on a ventilator." "That's if she can breathe on her own again."

"Are you saying she may not make it?"

"There's a chance she won't." "It's fifty-fifty at this point." "It all depends if she starts breathing on her own when we take out the ventilator."

"When we that be?"

"Two weeks." "She also has a broken left leg and a head wound."

"Can I see her?"

"Last door on the right." "We're running some other tests." "I'll let you know when we get the results."

Dice went into Grace's room. She was covered in cuts and bruises, had a cast on her leg, the left side of her head was bandaged and she had a blue tube sticking out of her mouth. Dice sat down next to her bed.

"Gracie, I'm here." He said starting to cry a little. He held her hand.

John was in Minneapolis in his hotel room getting ready for his day. He'd broken up with Nikki two days ago. He was planning on going to Chicago soon to ask Grace to leave Dice and be with him. He had the news on.

 _"One of our top stories this morning." The news reporter said. "Grace "Slik" Kennedy is the sole survivor of a plane crash and in critical condition." "The crash occurred late last night." "It went down somewhere over Texas and Silk was air lifted to "Memorial Hospital" in Houston, Texas." "A group of her fans have gathered outside of the hospital in support of the fallen singer."_

"Oh my god, Grace no " John said shocked. John knew he had to get to her somehow.

Dice was in Grace's room. The doctor walked in.

"I have good news Mr. Webster." The doctor said. "The fetus was unharmed by the crash.

"Excuse me?" He said confused.

"She may not be aware yet." "She's pregnant." "She's only six weeks along." "If she pulls through it should be a normal healthy pregnancy." The doctor left.

Dice looked at Grace.

"Did you hear that sugar plum?" "We're gonna have a baby." "So you really need to make it now." "You're finally going to get what you've always wanted, a family."


	19. Chapter 19

Two days after learning of Grace's accident John went to the hospital to see her. He went up to the nurses station.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Grace Kennedy."

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you back there."

"Why?"

"I can only allow family members in the ICU."

"Please I need to see her." "I have to know she's ok."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anything about her." "I can just tell you to keep calling the hospital to see if she's been moved."

Two weeks later it was time to take the breathing tube out. The doctor had taken it out about five minutes ago. Dice was there. Suddenly Grace took a deep breath. A few seconds later she opened her eyes. She looked around confused.

"It's ok Grace." The doctor said. "You're in the hospital." "You're safe." "You're very lucky." "You were in an airplane crash." "Try not to talk." "You've just been taken off of a breathing tube and your throat is going to be very raw and sore for some time." "I'm going to ask you some questions." The doctor handed her a dry erase board. "What's your name?" She wrote her name down. "Good." "Do you know who that is?" He asked pointing to do Dice.

"Use my real name." Dice said.

My fiancee, Andrew Robert Webster Grace wrote. When will I get my voice back?

"It could be anywhere from a couple of weeks to six months." The doctor said.

I'm a singer. Will i still be able to do that?

"I don't know." "It all depends how your vocal cords heal." "You're in intensive care right now." "After a day or two we'll move you to the regular hospital rooms." "Try to relax and rest." "I'll be back." The doctor left.

Grace took her dry erase board and started writing.

How long have I been here? She wrote.

"Two weeks."

What am I gonna do if I can't sing anymore? She wrote with tears in her eyes

"You'll sing again." "I know it." "I have something to tell you, it's big." "When you were in the doctors ran routine tests just to check things out." "They discovered that, you're pregnant."

She got a surprised look on her face. I'm pregnant?

"Yes."

Is it ok?

"It's ok." "The doctor said the baby was completely unharmed by the crash and it should be a normal healthy pregnancy "

How far along?

"Eight weeks." "Can you believe it?" "We're gonna be parents."

I'm glad you're happy because I am to.

"Of course I'm happy sugar plum." "This is going to be great."

Grace had never seriously thought about being a mother before but now that she would be, she wanted it more then anything. She made a vow right then and there to be the best mother she could. She was going to to give this baby all the love and attention she'd never gotten as a child.

Three days later they'd moved Grace to a different room. She insisted Dice go to the hotel and get some rest. She was writing a new song. It was called "Mommy" She didn't hear the door open.

"Grace." John said. She looked over and smiled. He went to her and hugged her. "I tried to come see you sooner."

She picked up her dry erase board. I can't speak. I had a breathing tube in for two weeks and my throat is sore and raw.

"You need to know something " "I broke up with Nikki." "I want to be with you Grace." "I love you."

It's not that simple anymore.

"What do you mean?"

I'm pregnant with Dice's child. If you hadn't had your vasectomy I'd be wondering. You know how I feel about family. I want my baby to have a complete family. It's gonna grow up in a stable and loving environment. Besides, I know how you feel about kids. You don't want them and it's ok.

"I'll raise it with you." "For you I'll-

She put her hand up to stop him. John being a father, even a stepfather is something you do because you want to, you don't do it for someone else. Besides, I don't want my baby raised in two homes.

"So I'm just supposed to forget about you?"

We'll always have our memories. She wrote with tears in her eyes. This has to be goodbye. I'd say we can stay friends but you and both know we can't stop there. We're obviously not supposed to be together.

"Grace." He said sadly.

Come here John. He leaned down. They kissed. I'll always love you.

"I love you." John walked out knowing he'd never be the same again. He wiped away a few tears. For Grace it was the hardest decision she ever made but she knew it was the right one for her family.


	20. Chapter 20

After four months Grace's leg was getting stronger. She was in psychical therapy and her voice was back and she'd been working with a vocal coach to ensure she could hit the notes like she used to. She was getting married in two days and finding out what the baby was tomorrow. She was six months pregnant. Her stomach had doubled in size. Dice had moved into her house. Grace's therapist had just left. Dice came home five minutes later.

"Sugar plum I'm home." He said.

"I'm in the kitchen "

He went into the kitchen. She was making lunch. "What are you doing?"

"Making lunch."

"Sit down." "I'll make it." "You know your leg still gets sore if you overdue it."

She sat down. "I know but we're hungry."

He went over to her and kissed her. "Well I've got you covered." "And hello to you." He said putting his hand on her stomach and kissing it. The baby kicked

"It must've missed daddy today." She said smiling

The next day Grace and Dice were at the doctor. She was hooked up to the machine.

"Congratulations to the both of you." "It's a little girl." The doctor said.

"I'm spoiling her to death." Grace said happily.

"Now I have two girls to love." Dice said.

John was in Minnesota for a house show. He and Randy were having a beer after the show

"Does Kim still have single friends?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Set me up with one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I love Grace with all my heart but she's not coming back." "So it's time for me to move on."

Grace was in the back at the church. She'd just gotten her vail fitted. She was looking in the mirror. It was moments like this she wished she had a mom. Her music came on. She made her way to Dice.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." She said happily.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I can finally say, I do." He said smiling.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York." "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed. Everyone clapped. "It's my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Webster."


	21. Chapter 21

For the next four years Grace and Dice raised their four year old daughter Elysa. Elysa had Dice's nose and mouth but Grace's eyes and hair. She also had inherited Grace's singing voice. Grace loved what a great father Dice was. He made sure she had everything she needed. Grace and Dice both were in the middle of teaching Elysa how to read. Grace had had three more platinum albums. She was getting ready to go on tour again soon. Grace was making lunch for Elysa. Dice walked through the front door

"I'm home." He said.

"Daddy!" Elysa said excitedly. She went running to him.

"Hey pumpkin." He scooped her up. She kissed him on the cheek.

"How was work today?"

"Good." "Where's mommy at?"

"In the kitchen making my lunch." They went into the kitchen.

"Hi sugar plum."

"Hi honey." Grace said.

"Here Elysa, sit down and eat your lunch." He put her on the kitchen chair. He went over to Grace. They kissed.

"Do you want anything?"

"No."

Later that night Grace was putting Elysa to bed.

"Mommy." Elysa said.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go on tour."

"Daddy will be with you most of the time." "When he's not Mary will be?"

"I know but I don't like it when you're gone." "Why do you have to go?"

"It's what mommy does for a living." "I think about you all the time." "We'll talk all the time just like we always do." "I promise."

"Ok." "Mommy I want to go to a wrestling "

"A wrestling?"

"Yeah." "When I go to play with Morgan we watch it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "My favorite is John Cena "

"John Cena huh?" She said thinking how ironic it was.

"Yeah."

"When mommy gets back from her tour I'll see what I can do "

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too." She kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Grace went downstairs and sat next to Dice on the couch.

"I feel so bad." Grace said

"Why?"

"Elysa told me she doesn't want me to go on tour." "I feel like such a bad mom."

"You're a great mom." "She'll miss you be she'll be ok." "She's not the only one who will miss you." He kissed her. "Come on." He said taking her hand. They stood up.

"Where are we going?" Grace said said smiling.

"We're gonna go have sex sugar plum."

"Sounds fun."

The next day John was in a diner in Miami, Florida. He'd been there for about ten minutes.

"Hey handsome." A woman's voice said.

John stood up and turned around. "Hey babe." He said smiling. John had met his girlfriend Lauren Lavigne on a movie set three years ago. She was an actress. They'd been dating for two years. She was white and had wavy chestnut colored wavy long hair and dark brown eyes.

They sat down. "Sorry I'm late." "The meeting ran over."

"Did you get the part?"

"I have to go back for a call back, so I'm hoping."

"Well, I'd pick you."

"Yeah but you're my boyfriend."


	22. Chapter 22

Grace was in New York City to promote her upcoming tour. She was walking around when she spotted Randy's wife Kim. Grace went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi." Grace said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"How are Randy and the kids?"

"Good."

"Wanna go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They were sitting at a table in a restaurant.

"Did you and Randy move here?" Grace asked.

"No we still live in Missouri." "I'm just visiting relatives here?" "You had a little girl didn't you?"

"Yeah her name is Elysa." "How is John?"

"He's good." "How's your husband?" "What's his name again?"

"Dice." ""He's good."

Later that night Grace was in her hotel room. She had her laptop open waiting for Dice to ring her on Skype. After about five minutes it started to ring. She pressed the button to connect. He popped up on the screen.

"Hi sugar plum." Dice said.

"Hi honey." "Honey I have something to tell you." "I just found out about it." She held a positive pregnancy test in front of the screen and smiled.

"Really?" He said smiling. "I want another little girl."

"Me to."

"Wait till we tell Elysa." "She'll be so excited."

"I know." "I can't wait." "At least I'll have time to go to the doctor before I start my tour."

Lauren and John were out having a romantic dinner in Georgia where Lauren lived.

"Babe I want to ask you something." John said.

"What?"

"I've been thinking it's silly for us to keep flying back and forth to see each other." "Will you move in with me?"

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright, I'll move in with you." She said smiling. They kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

Grace and Dice had just gotten back from Grace's first doctor's appointment for the baby. They paid the babysitter and called Elysa into the room.

"Come sit with us." Grace said. She sat between them. "Mommy and daddy have something to tell you." "Mommy's pregnant." "I'm going to have a baby."

"Do you know what that means?" Dice asked Elysa. "It means you're going to be a big sister."

"I'll help mommy take care of the baby."

"Thank you." Grace said.

"While mommy's on tour you can help daddy with the nursery." Dice said.

"Mommy can't go on tour now." Elysa said.

"Why not?" Grace said.

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"The baby will be fine."

"What if you fall while you're dancing?"

"I won't." "I'm only nine weeks along." "By the time my tour is over I'll have my baby belly." "I promise I'll be ok."

"Ok." "What is it?"

"What?"

"The baby." "What is it?"

"We don't know yet." "We should find out shortly after I come back from my tour "

"I'm gonna give it one of my dollys."

"That's so nice of you."

Meanwhile John was in the middle of moving Lauren into his home in Tampa, Florida. She was bringing in a box.

"I got it Lauren." John said taking it.

"Thanks."

He kissed her. "No problem." "Ready to take a dinner break?"

"Yeah." "I'm starving."

"Me to."

They ordered a pizza. They were sitting in the kitchen eating.

"Honey, I want to ask you a question." Lauren said.

"What?"

"Not that I care but I've always been curious about something." "Years ago before we met, there were rumors about you and that singer Silk." "Were they true?"

"Well we were never officially a couple." "We were secretly sleeping together." "Feelings got attached for both of us, I stupidly went back to NIkki in the process." "By the time I realized I didn't want to be with Nikki anymore, it was to late." "She was engaged and pregnant"

"Did you love her?"

"Yes." "That's why I was so mopey the first time we met." "Little did I know that was the best thing that could've happened." "Eventually I asked out a beautiful woman and she said yes." "Then I fell in love with her." They smiled at each other

After a few more hours of unpacking they went upstairs to go to bed. They were in bed.

"Come here." He said smirking. "I wanna break in the bed.

"We've broken in this bed hundreds of times."

"Never with you living here." They kissed. "I love you Lauren."

"I love you too John."


	24. Chapter 24

Grace had just gotten off her jet. Dice and Elysa were waiting for her. She was five months pregnant.

"Hey you two." Grace said happily

"Mommy your tummy." Elysa said.

"I know." "It's gotten a lot bigger."

"I missed you sugar plum." Dice said.

"I missed you to." They kissed

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

The next day Grace and Dice were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"Congratulations, you're going to be the proud parents of another beautiful baby girl." The doctor said.

"See sugar plum." "I told you it would be a girl." Dice said.

"You sure did." Grace said happily.

A week later Grace and Elysa were heading backstage at a Raw show. While she was on tour Grace asked around and found out that WWE was coming to Chicago the week after she finished her tour. Sense she didn't have John's number anymore, she made arrangements with Stephanie Mcmahon so Elysa could meet John. The were in a room in the back.

"Thank you for bringing me here mommy." Elysa said.

"You're welcome." "I have a surprise for you." "That's why we're here so early."

As soon as she said that John walked in.

"John Cena!" Elysa said excitedly. She ran to John and hugged him.

"Hi Elysa." John said.

"You're the greatest."

"Thank you." "Did your mommy tell you we know each other?"

"No."

"Yeah." "Grace said. "We were friends before I married your daddy." John looked at Grace saw she was pregnant and smiled.

"My little sister is in there." Elysa said pointing to Grace's stomach.

"Are you excited?" John asked.

"Yeah."

After the show Grace, Elysa and John went to a diner down the street for something to eat. Elysa was playing an arcade game that was in the diner. Grace and John were sitting across from each other in a booth. They were both nervous to see each other again but neither would admit it.

"So, it's been a long time." John said.

"Almost five years."

"Elysa's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"She looks just like you."

"Have anyone special in your life?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He got out his phone to show her a picture. "Her name's Lauren."

"She's beautiful." "Is she a wrestler?"

"No she's an actress." "We met when I was filming a movie."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two years."

"I'm just glad you're happy." "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." "It just wasn't meant to be." "Another lifetime, who knows." He said clearly thinking about their times together.

"Yeah." She said thinking about the same thing. "Well, we better go." She stood up. "It was nice seeing you John."

"Nice seeing you to."


	25. Chapter 25

Grace had given birth to a beautiful baby girl three years ago. Her name was Mackenzie. She had a few of Grace's features but she looked more like Dice. Elysa was in her first year of grade school. Grace had nanny for the times she went on tour. She and Dice had divorced two years ago. Shortly after Mackenzie was born Dice got offered his own talk show. Six months later Dice told Grace that the show's production was moving to New York City and that he'd fallen in love with one of the producers on the show. Grace was completely shocked she hadn't suspected a thing. Since then the only thing she'd gotten from Dice were his child support checks. She was essentially a single parent. She was packing to go to Hollywood for the weekend for an autograph signing. The girls came into the room.

"Hi my angels." Grace said.

"Mommy is Julie gonna stay with us?" Elysa asked.

"Doesn't Julie always stay with you when I go out of town?"

"Yes."

"She should be here any minute." A few seconds later they heard the front door open.

"It's me." Julie called from downstairs.

Elysa went downstairs. Mackenzie stayed upstairs with Grace.

"Mommy when you coming back?" Mackenzie asked.

"Sunday." "That's two days." "One, two."

"Not long then."

"No not at all." "Come on." "Mommy has to go."

Grace and the girls were by the front door.

"You girls be good." Grace said "I'll call you when I get to the hotel." She hugged and kissed them both."

"Me love you too mommy." Mackenzie said.

"I love you too mommy." Elysa said.

Grace had just checked into the hotel. She was just getting ready to unlock her room when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and was shocked to see John standing there.

"I thought that was you." John said smiling. "Hi."

"Hi." She said smiling back. They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah."

"How's your husband and your girls?"

"I'm not married anymore but the girls and I are great." "How's um...

"Lauren?"

"Yeah."

"We broke up two years ago."

"Well it was nice seeing you I have to call the girls." She turned to go inside.

"Wait." She turned back around. "Are you gonna be here tomorrow night?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna go to dinner?" "Eight o'clock?"

"John, are you asking me on a date?" She said smiling.

"What would you say if I said I was?"

"I'd say yes." "See you tomorrow night?"

"Ok bye."

"Bye." She went inside.


	26. Chapter 26

The next evening after Grace got done with her autograph signing, she was back at the hotel and just finished talking to the girls. Julie got on the phone.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Julie asked. "Hitting the town?" She asked, knowing Grace wasn't the type.

"Actually, I have to get ready for a date."

"Um, did you just say date?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Did you meet someone?"

"I've actually known him for eight years." "I just haven't seen him for a long time."

"Who is it?"

"Do you know who John Cena is?"

"Yeah."

"Well years ago, before I was married, we had a passionate love affair for a number of months." "Feelings got attached on my end but he went back to his ex-girlfriend." "A few months later he told me he broke up with his ex and wanted to be with me but by that time I was engaged to Dice and pregnant with Elysa." "We've only see each other one time since then."

"Maybe you can finally find Mr. Right."

"Not in John." "He's a great, wonderful man but he doesn't want children." "That doesn't mean we can't go on a date."

"Have fun."

"I will."

At eight o'clock John came to pick up Grace. They were at a nice restaurant. Grace was explaining what happened with Dice.

"He never sees the girls." Grace said. "I hate him for that." "He hasn't seen them since he moved back to New York City."" "When he first left Elysa asked about him all the time " Now she never does." "I know Mackenzie doesn't remember him." "She was only six months old when he left."

"What kind of a man abandons his children?" John said with a disgusted look on his face. "I'm so sorry that happened."

"I would've never guessed he would do that." "I've noticed that you aren't on wrestling a lot anymore."

"I only do that part-time now." "I'm forty-seven now." "I can still do it but I have to look out for my health."

"Well you still look great." She said smiling.

"You're still as gorgeous as ever Grace."

"Not bad for a thirty-six year old divorcee with two kids huh?" "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you and Lauren break up?"

"She started hinting around that she wanted kids." "She said she wanted them but she didn't need to have them." "It was starting to feel like Nikki all over again " "I loved her but I wasn't going through that again." "So I made the hard decision and ended it."

John walked Grace back to her room. They were standing outside her door.

"I had a good time." John said.

"Me to." "It's the first date I've been on since my divorce." They kissed slowly. "I forgot what a great kisser you are."

"If I remember correctly that's not the only thing you liked about me." He said smirking. They kissed again. She broke it.

"We can't." "I want to and I know that you do to but if we start doing that again, we'll get attached to each other again and that can't happen." "Especially now."

"I'm gonna be in Chicago in two weeks." "Can we at least go out again?"

"Yeah." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She went inside knowing she'd be using her vibrater tonight. It had been her sexual companion for the last three years and she needed it tonight.


	27. Chapter 27

For the next two weeks Grace and John had talked almost every day. Their date was tonight. She was in the bedroom getting ready. Elysa came into the room.

"You look pretty mommy." She said. "That's a pretty dress." "Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Do you remember John Cena?"

"Yeah." "I wish he still wrestled a lot."

"He's taking me to dinner."

"Tell him to go back to wrestling."

She laughed. "I'll tell him."

"Are you gonna be back for bedtime?"

"No." "Julie's going to put you and Mackenzie to bed tonight." "She's getting you dinner to."

"Is John your boyfriend?"

"No."

"It's alright if he is." "I won't be mad."

"He's not."

"Ok." "I hope you have fun."

"I'm sure I will."

Later that night Grace and John met at a restaurant.

"I'm glad this night finally got here." John said. "I've really been looking forward to it."

"Me to."

"How are the girls?"

"Good." "Elysa told me to tell you." "Go back to wrestling like you used to."

John laughed. "I'm glad she remembers me."

"She asked if you were my boyfriend."

"Where have we heard that before?" He said jokingly

"I know." "It's like old times." "Except this time we can tell people we do date, occasionally."

"Yeah." "Can I see a picture of the girls?"

"Yeah." She got out her phone and showed him a picture.

"They're adorable." "Elysa's gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw her."

After dinner John walked Grace to her car.

"I have to attend a charity event next month in Manhattan." John said. "Would you do me the honor of being my date?"

"I would love to."

"Good." They kissed. "I don't suppose I could talk you into coming back to my room."

"I want to John, I do but we shouldn't." "I don't even remember what sex is like." "I haven't had sex in three years."

"Well if you ever change your mind, I'd be more then happy to reacquaint you with it." He said smirking.

"I should go before I decide to take you up on that offer." She kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She got in her car and left.


	28. Chapter 28

The charity event was in two days but Grace and John were both flying in for it Friday, which was tomorrow. She and John were talking on the phone.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." John said.

"Me either." "I hope you like my dress I'm picking it up on my way to the hotel tomorrow."

"I'm sure you'll look gorgeous." "You always do." "I was thinking maybe tomorrow night you can come to my room, we can order room service and watch some movies."

"Sounds good." Elysa came into the room. "Hold on one second John." She took the phone away from her ear. "Elysa is Mackenzie still napping?"

"Yeah." Elysa said

"Ok." "Let me know if she wakes up while I'm on the phone."

"Ok." "Talking to John again?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I will." She put the phone back up to her ear. "John, Elysa says hi."

"Tell her I said hi." John said.

"He says hi." She heard Mackenzie start crying. "Mackenzie's up John." "I have to go." "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Grace's plane landed at the JFK airport the next afternoon. She picked up her dress and went and checked into the hotel. It was very rainy. Grace went to John's room at around eight o'clock that night. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hey." He said happily.

"Hi." She said smiling. She went in. They kissed and hugged.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes." "I'm starving."

"Me to."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She had pain in her left leg and rubbed it. John looked at her.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing, my leg's just a little sore."

"Is that the one you broke?"

"Yeah." "It gets sore when it's rainy out."

"Wanna lay down and watch the rest of this?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to go get a blanket?"

"Yeah."

He went to get it and came back. He laid down. "Come here." She laid down on top of him. He put the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around her.

About a half hour passed.

"I forget how nice this is." John said.

"What?" She said looking at him.

"Being with you like this." "I like it."

"Me to." "It scares me."

"Why?"

"We're getting attached to each other again." "I know you feel it to."

"I do."

"I thought if we didn't have sex it wouldn't happen but it's happening anyway." "After the charity event tomorrow we should cool things for awhile."

"No."

"Yes." "We can still date occasionally but no more phone calls or anything like that." "Are you seeing any other women?"

"Of course not."

"Well you should, we should both start seeing other people."

"Grace wh- She kissed him cutting him off.

"Let's just enjoy the moments we have." She laid her head down on his chest.

She'd fallen asleep there.

The next night at seven o'clock John knocked on Grace's door to pick her up for the charity event. He was in a tux. She answered the door wearing a sliver evening gown. Her hair was down and spiral curled.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

It was around eleven o'clock when John walked Grace back to her room. He'd given fifty-thousand dollars to the charity. They were standing outside her door kissing very heatedly. They weren't drunk but they'd had a few drinks. He broke the kiss looking at her with passion and desire in his eyes.

"Let me come in." He said.

Grace knew it was against her better judgement but she wanted it just as much as he did. "Come on." She unlocked the door. They went inside. They were kissing again as soon as the door closed. She broke it. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be in bed waiting."

She went into the bathroom. John got naked and got in bed.

A few minutes later Grace came into the room wearing nothing but a bath robe. She sat on the bed.

"My body might not be what you remember?" She said a little nervous. "I've had two kids."

"You're always beautiful to me." "Come here." They kissed. He undid her robe and pulled it off of her. He planted little kisses down the center of her neck. She moaned. Feeling that and his hands on her back felt great, especially since it had been years since she'd been touched like that. He laid her down underneath him and continued to slowly kiss her down her body. She moaned. Every once in awhile he would lick her making her moan louder. When he got to her stomach he saw what she was talking about. She had a few stretch marks but they weren't that bad. He went back up to her. They kissed. She whimpered a little as he slipped inside her, due to not having sex for so long. "Are you ok?" He asked worried. "Yes, don't stop." She said. She kissed him. He started to move slowly. He groaned. "Grace." "John." She moaned. "Oh John, ohhh god." "I've wanted this since we first started talking again." He mumbled against her lips as they kissed. "You drive me crazy. He went faster. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Oh John, oh, yes, oh my god, ohhhh, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Grace." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards they were laying there.

"Grace." He said. She looked at him. "I love you."

"John, please don't say that."

"I do." "I love you so much."

"John please I'm begging you, stop."

"Why?" "I know you love me to."

"John...


	29. Chapter 29

"Please, please don't say anything else." She pleaded.

"Why are you fighting this?" "Why won't you let me be with you?" "We could be happy if you'd just let it happen."

"No we can't." She said putting emphasis on the word we.

"Why not?" "I want this." "I want us."

"I know that you want us but it won't work."

"Yes it will." "I know it will."

"I know it won't."

"No you don't."

"Really?" "What do I have that you don't want?"

"What?" He said confused.

"What do I have that you don't want?" She repeated.

"Nothing." "I'm crazy about you."

"Think about it." "There's two of them."

"Your girls?"

"Yes." "You may want me John but you don't want my kids." "They come with the territory now." "I know you're not their father but eventually, especially if we're together a long time, they'll start looking to you as a father figure since they don't have one, especially Mackenzie." "I do, love you John but if I'm going to be with someone it has to someone who wants kids and you don't."

"I can be a stepdad."

"I know you can be but you don't want to be." "It would be just like how your situation with Nikki was but in reverse." "You'd fool yourself into thinking you wanted kids, when in reality you don't." "Then we'd break up and I wouldn't have to worry about me and you being hurt but also the girls." "I don't want to put them through that."

"So what was your plan then?" "To make me fall in love with you, again then push me away?" He said getting angry.

"I had no plan." "When you came back into my life it was as big of a surprise to be as it was to you." "Don't get mad at me because I'm telling you the truth about how things would go."

"Or you're just using that as an excuse you don't want to be with me." He got up and grabbed his clothes.

"You know that's not true."

He was starting to get dressed. "Oh it's not?" "I think you enjoy these head games you play with me." "First Dice was the reason you couldn't be with me now it's the girls."

She sat up angry. "Wait just a damn minute." "The first time we were seeing each other, I'm not the one who left to go back to their ex." "That was you John, you not me." "I loved you and you left me for her."

"Well if I would've known you loved me maybe I wouldn't have."

"That is such bullshit." "You knew." "We both knew but that didn't stop you did it?" "The second Nikki snapped her fingers you went running like a trained dog obeying it's owner." "You're pathetic."

"Oh I'm pathetic?" "Says the woman who didn't know her husband was cheating on her right under her nose."

"Get out."

"With pleasure." He left slamming the door behind him. After a few more minutes of intense anger she broke down crying.


	30. Chapter 30

Grace and John hadn't spoken in a month. He tried texting her a few times but she decided not to answer him. Not because she was upset but because she thought it was better if they just stopped talking. She was spending all the time she could with the girls before she went on tour next week. She was making homemade chocolate chip cookies with them.

"Mommy." Mackenzie said.

"What?" Grace said.

"Chip please." She said pointing to the bag of chocolate chips.

"No those are for the cookies." "Are you almost done stirring the ingredients Elysa?"

"It's ready." Elysa said.

"Ok time to put the chips in." They put the chips in. Grace and Elysa were spooning the dough out onto the cookie sheet.

"I help to?" Mackenzie asked.

"Ok." Grace said. "Elysa show her how to do it." By the second time Mackenzie had the hang of it. "Good girl."

They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. The girls were on either side of Grace. Times like these were times she cherished.

The next morning Elysa was in the kitchen with Grace while she was making lunch.

"Mommy, how come I don't have any grandmas or grandpas are they dead?" It was the first time she'd ever asked that question

"Well." She said hesitantly. "I don't know who my mommy and daddy are." "I never knew my daddy and my mommy left me when I was a baby."

"Oh, so your mommy left just like daddy did to us?"

"Yeah."

"So you just grew up on your own?"

"I had to go to a home for kids with no parents."

"Why have you been sad?"

"You think I'm sad?"

"Yeah." "Is it because you don't talk to John anymore?"

"How do you know I don't talk to John anymore?"

"You used to talk to him every day and you used to be happy." "Now you're sad."

"Mommy isn't sad." "Mommy's fine, I promise."

The next evening in Missouri John met Randy at a bar for a beer. He was filming a commercial in the area. He and Randy were playing pool.

"Alright, what the hell's up?" Randy asked. "Woman trouble?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"What's her name?"

"Remember Grace?"

"Yeah."

"Well we were dating, casually." "We went on a few dates but we talked almost every day." "Last month she was my date to a charity event." "We ended up sleeping together afterwards." "I told her I loved her." "She said she loved me to but couldn't be with me because I don't want kids." "Out of frustration I got upset and I said things to her I didn't mean." "Now she won't talk to me." "I feel really bad." "I've called, I've texted, she won't answer."

"Are you willing to be with her even though she has kids?"

"Yes."

"Is there a father in the picture?"

"No."

"They're young to right?"

"Six and three."

"They might get attached to you then." "Can you handle that?"

"I know I can."

"Then you have to show Grace you're serious." "Serious about her and her kids."

"I don't want to be without her Randy." "I love her."

"I know you do."

The next night Grace was getting ready to get in the shower when she got a text. She picked up her phone. It read.

I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. Please talk to me Grace. I miss you.. - John

She deleted the message and got in the shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Grace was getting ready to leave for her tour. She was by the front door.

"Girls come here." "Mommy has to go." Grace said. They both came to her. Mackenzie hugged her.

"I go to mommy?" Mackenzie asked.

"No you can't."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't have any fun." "Mommy has to go to work." "We'll spend lots of time together when I get back I promise." "I love you."

"Love you too."

Grace looked at Elysa. "Be good."

"I will mommy." Elysa said. "Have a good tour."

"I will." She hugged and kissed them both. "I love you both." She grabbed her bags and left.

Grace was about a month into her tour. John kept on with the calls and the texts, all of which went unanswered. It was early in the morning. Grace had just started her morning Skype call with the girls.

"How are my girls this morning?" She asked.

"Miss you mommy." Mackenzie said.

"I miss you guys to." "Mommy will be home in three months."

"Mommy look." Elysa said. She showed her teeth and was missing one.

"You lost another tooth."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Julie?"

"Yeah."

"The tooth fairy she be coming tonight then." "Mommy has to go but I'll Skype you guys again before my show." "I love you guys."

"Love you mommy." Mackenzie said

"We love you too mommy." Elysa said. They disconnected.

Two nights later Grace was in Clearwater, Florida. She'd done a show earlier that night and was her hotel room in her pajamas writing a song. She had an ice pack on her leg. It was a rainy night and combined with all the dancing she'd done earlier her leg was extremely sore. It was around ten o' clock. There was a knock at the door. She wondered who it could be.

"Who is it?" She said from the couch not wanting to get up because of her leg.

"It's me." John said.

"John?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Can't you take a hint?" "If I wanted to talk to you I'd answer your texts and calls."

"I'm sorry Grace." "Please, open the door."

"I forgive you, go away."

"I miss you."

She got up holding the ice pack on her leg and limping heavily. "Hold on, I'm coming." She opened the door. "I'm sorry for what I said about Nikki."

"No." "You were right." "I did know you loved me and I did it anyway." "It was my mistake." "I should've never went back to her when I had the woman I love right in front of me." "I didn't mean any of it." "I was frustrated and upset."

"Well we've apologized to each other, now you can go." She went to close the door.

"Grace wait."

"John I didn't stop talking to you because I was mad at you." "I stopped talking to you because it's better for both of us that way." "Dating was a mistake, getting close again was a mistake, sleeping together was a mistake."

"You told me you love me, that's not a mistake." "I love you."

"John- "Ow!" She yelled in pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah if we're going to continue this conversation I need to sit down." She went back from the door. John went inside closed the door and sat down next to her on the couch.

"What's a matter?"

"Well you my leg gets sore when it rains." "I had a show tonight so it really hurts." "Anyway, I do love you John, I do but I should've never allowed myself to have those feelings for you again, knowing it can never go anywhere." "I think it's best if we go our separate ways."

"I don't want to and I don't think you do either."

"I'll admit it was nice being with you again, spending time with you." "For the first time in a long time I was happy." "Like I've said, it won't work."

"Yes it can work." "Let me get to know the girls." "I want to be with you Grace, the deal is you and the girls and I'm in." "I want to do this."

"You should think about it."

"I already have." "Just give me the chance to prove to you that this is what I want." "I love you Grace, I want this."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive." "Be with me, please."

"Ok, I will."

"I was hoping you would say that." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Let's see it only took us how long to get together?"

"Seven years."

"Took us long enough."


	32. Chapter 32

Over the next three months Grace and John had seen each other six times. Every time their schedules intersected. Grace had a week left in her tour. She was in Michigan. John had flew in last night. He'd spent the night with Grace like he did every time they were in the same city. Even though the girls hadn't spent any quality time with John yet, they talked to him on Skype every morning he was with Grace. Grace had just connected for the morning Skype call with the girls.

"Good morning girls." Grace said

"Morning mommy." Elysa said.

"Hi mommy." Mackenzie said

"Hi Mackenzie."

"Ohn there?"

"Yes John's here."

"Me wanna talk to him."

"He's brushing his teeth right now."

"Mommy I got a gold star in school." Elysa said.

"That's great."" Grace said.

"Is that the girls I hear?" John said coming into the room and sitting down next to Grace on the couch. "Hi you guys."

"Hi." Elysa said. "I was telling mommy I got a gold star in school."

"Good for you." "Good job."

" Hi Ohn." Mackenzie said.

"Hi Mackenzie."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Mommy and John have to go now." Grace said. "Mommy has to get ready to start the day." "I love you both."

"We love you too mommy." "Bye John."

"Bye."

Later that night Grace had done a show and was waiting for John to come back. She was writing a song. Five minutes later John came through the door.

"Hi my honey." She said.

"Hi baby." "How was your show?"

"Good." He sat down next to her on the couch. They kissed.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing a song." "It's an upbeat dance tune." "I wrote this part for you." She said pointing and showing it to him.

"I can't sing Grace."

"I don't want you to sing it." "I want you to rap it." She said grinning.

"I haven't rapped in years." He said smiling.

"I know "

"It'll be fun." "I was thinking, have the girls ever been to Disney World?"

"No."

"Well we should take them this summer." "I have a week in July free."

"That's a great idea." "I already know the girls like you." "You don't have to make the extra effort."

"I know I just know they'll like it."

"Yes they will."

The next morning John was leaving. He and Grace were standing by the front door.

"I'll see you in a month." Grace said.

"I wish it didn't have to be that long."

"Me to." "I love you."

"I love you too Grace. "Bye."

"Bye." He left.


	33. Chapter 33

John was coming in to spend two days with Grace and the girls tomorrow. Grace was really nervous about it since it was the first time something like this was happening. On the flip side she hadn't seen him for a month and couldn't wait for him to get there. She'd just gotten home from grocery shopping while Julie sat with the kids. While she was gone she'd gotten a call from Elysa asking if she could go over to a friend's house and play. Grace had said yes. Julie was helping Grace put the groceries away.

"Excited for tomorrow." Julie asked.

"Yeah but I'm really nervous to."

"How come?"

"Well John and I have been together four months now were happy, I love him but now comes the real test." "He's talked to the girls on Skype and the phone." "I know they like him Mackenzie especially, I can see the attachment forming already."

"Probably because she'd never had a male figure in her life."

"That's what I think to." "Now for the first time it's no longer going to phone calls and Skype." "It's the real deal this time." "John says he wants it now I'll see if he's really telling the truth."

"Do you think he is?"

"I think so." "I hope."

"I think he is."

The next day at around four o' clock John pulled into the driveway. Grace was making dinner. She heard a knock at the door and answered it.

"Hi honey." She said happily.

"Hi." They kissed. He went in and sat his bag down.

"You don't have to knock."

"It felt like the right thing to do." They went into the kitchen.

About five minutes later Mackenzie came in.

"Hi Ohn." She said.

"Hi Mackenzie."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"I sit with you?"

"Sure." He put her up on his lip from the chair he was sitting in. She hugged him.

"How was plane trip?"

"Fine."

"Mommy's 'fraid of planes."

"Mackenzie, show John how high you can count." Grace said. She managed to make it to ten.

Ten minutes later Elysa came down for dinner.

"Hi John." She said. She gave him a hug.

"Hi." "How was school today?"

"Good."

After dinner they were all in the living playing Go Fish.

"Grace have you told them yet?" John asked.

"No." "I wanted to wait till you got here." "Girls we're all going on a trip together this summer."

"Where are we going?" Elysa asked.

"We're going to Disney World." "It was all John's idea."

"Disney World!" "Really?!" Elysa said excitedly. She turned to Mackenzie. "Mackenzie that's where Mickey and Minnie mouse are from and Donald Duck."

"Winnie Pooh?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"When are we going?"

"In July." Grace said.

A few hours after the girls had their baths and went to sleep. Grace and John decided to go to bed. He was holding her in bed.

"Grace what did Mackenzie mean today when she said you're afraid of planes?" John asked.

"I have been ever since the crash." "The first time I tried to get on the new private jet I bought I had a panic attack." "I can't make it through a flight now without taking a sedative first." "I still have nightmares sometimes." "So, now that you've spent time with the girls, are you still in."

"I'm not going anywhere." They kissed.


	34. Chapter 34

Grace and John had everything squared away for the trip with the girls. They were going next month. Julie was watching the girls. Grace was in California. She'd been asked to be a co-host on The Talk. She was flying back to Chicago as soon as it was over. Mackenzie was drawing a picture.

"What are you doing Mackenzie?" Julie asked.

"Drawing."

"What are you drawing?"

"My mommy and my Ohn and Leecie."

"What is your mommy holding?"

"A new baby."

"You want your mommy to have another baby?"

"Yes."

Grace was backstage waiting for to start the show. She and John hadn't seen each other in almost two months. He'd been away filming a movie. He was coming to Chicago tomorrow. He had a few days off from filming.

When she went out for the show it went to the topic of relationships.

"Silk you're in a serious relationship right?" One of the other female hosts asked.

"Yes I am." Grace said proudly. "My boyfriend and I couldn't be happier.

"How long have you been together?" One of the other hosts asked.

"Nine months."

"Do you see marriage on the horizon?"

"We've never talked about it but no." "I think he's a little gun shy about the topic because it's well known that his ex left him just weeks before their wedding." "I don't need marriage." "All I ask is that he's good to me and good to my children and he is."

Grace had arrived home at around seven o' clock that evening. She was helping Julie make dinner. The girls were upstairs.

"Look at what Mackenzie drew today." Julie said handing her the paper. "When I asked her what she was drawing, one of the things she said was my mommy and my Ohn." "I have a feeling she's going to start calling John daddy really soon."

"I've felt that for awhile now." "Am I supposed to be holding something?" She asked pointing to the picture.

"According to Mackenzie that's your new baby."

"New baby?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so." "Even if John wanted more kids, I'm done."

It was around one o' clock in the morning and storming bad outside. Mackenzie went running onto Grace's room and over to her.

"Mommy!" "Mommy!" Grace opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I scared." "I want Ohn."

"John's not here." "Come on." She pulled the covers back. "Get in bed with mommy." Mackenzie climbed up on the bed. Grace covered her up.

"I miss Ohn mommy."

"I miss him to." "He'll be here tomorrow."

John pulled into the driveway about three o' clock that afternoon. He walked through the door.

"Hello?" He said.

"Ohn!" Mackenzie said excitedly running up to him.

"Hey you." He picked her up. "I missed you." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Where's your sister?"

"Playing with friends."

John went over to Grace still holding Mackenzie in her arms. He and Grace kissed.

"Hi honey." Grace said.

"Hi baby."

After about a half hour Elysa came home. Grace and John were sitting on the floor coloring with Mackenzie.

"Hi John." Elysa said.

"Hey." "Come here." She went over to him. They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good."

Later that night Grace and John went out for a romantic dinner.

"I'm so glad I'm finally here." John said.

"Me to." "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "I missed the girls."

"They missed you."

"I could tell." "I've been thinking, I hardly go back home anymore." "I think we should buy a bigger place in Chicago, together."

"You want to live together?" She said smiling.

"Yes." "I love you." "I love the girls."

"I think it's a great idea."

"Great."

The next night it was time for the girls to go to bed.

"John will you read me and Mackenzie a bedtime story?" Elysa asked.

"Sure."

About five minutes later Grace went up and stood in Elysa's doorway listening to John read with the girls on either side of him. Grace smiled. In that moment any lingering doubts about her relationship with John had faded away. She knew he truly wanted this, girls and all.


	35. Chapter 35

The trip to Disney World was in two weeks. John was staying at Grace's for two days. After that he was leaving for a week to start filming a movie. Grace and John were planning on telling the girls they were moving in together during the trip. After the trip was when they were going to start looking for houses. It was two o'clock in the morning. Mackenzie came into the room and went over to Grace's side of the bed.

"Mommy wake up." Grace opened her eyes.

"What?" She said tiredly.

"I hot." "I not feel good."

Grace turned on the light next to the bed. She saw bumps all over Mackenzie. "You have chicken pox."

"Chicken pops?" She said confused.

"Not chicken pops, chicken pox."

"That what I said."

John sat up. "What's a matter?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Mackenzie has chicken pox." Grace said.

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go get the calamine lotion." Grace got up and went into the bathroom.

"Ohn I sick." Mackenzie said.

"I know." He said. "Come here." She climbed up on the bed and snuggled up. "It's ok."

Grace came back in. "We're old of calamine lotion." She said. "I'm gonna go to the twenty-four hour store down the street." "I should take your temperature first." She said looking at Mackenzie.

"I can do it." John said. "Go ahead and go."

"Ok."

Grace got her purse and keys and left. John looked at Mackenzie.

"Stay here." He said. "I'm gonna go get the thermometer." He got up got the thermometer from the bathroom medicine cabinet and came back into the room sitting on the bed. "Open and lift up your tongue." She did. He put the thermometer in her mouth. "Keep it there until it beeps." Fifteen seconds later it beeped. He took it out. "102.6." "Yep, you have a fever." "I'm gonna go get the Children's Tylenol."

"Not red stuff Ohn." "Plwease."

"I know you don't like it but it'll make you feel better." He went and got it.

"Ohn, it yucky." She whined.

"I know but you have to take it." He said as he poured the red liquid into the plastic container that came in. He handed it to her.

"No Ohn."

"Come on Mackenzie, for John." She took it and drank it. "That's my girl." He said smiling. "Come on, let's lay down until mommy comes back." They laid down.

"I itchy."

"I know but try not to scratch."

"I be ok?"

"You'll be just fine." "Everyone gets chicken pox when they'll little."

"Ohn?"

"What?"

"You love mommy?"

"Yes I do."

"Me and Leecie to?"

"Yes."

"You always be here?"

"Forever." "I promise."

"Good." "Why you leave morrow?"

"I have to start filming a movie."

"Don't want you to." "Miss you."

"I'll miss you to but when I get back, we're going to Disney World."

"Love you Ohn." She kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "I love you too Mackenzie. "

Two weeks later Mackenzie was all better. They'd gotten just gotten to Disney World and checked into the hotel. The girls had their own rooms. Grace and John put their bags in their rooms.

"Ooh, Grace look." John said pointing to the double glass doors that let out to part of the baloney. He smirked.

Grace looked over and saw a hot tub. "We'll definitely be trying that out while we're here." She said smiling.

"I know." They kissed.

That afternoon they all decided to take a break for lunch.

"We have two things to tell you guys." John said.

"Mommy's pregnant?" Elysa asked.

"No." Grace said. "Mommy's out of the baby business."

"It will make you happy though Elysa." John said. "The WWE is having a non-televised show called a house show here in California." "They asked me to be part of it and I said yes."

"You're gonna wrestle?" Elysa said.

"Yes."

"Yay!" She said excitedly.

"The second thing is, John and I have decided to live together." Grace said.

"Ohn live with us?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes." "We're moving into a bigger place."

"We're moving?" Elysa said.

"Not far." "We're still living in Chicago." "We're going to start looking for a place after this vacation."

"Will Julie still be our nanny?"

"Of course." "I'd never get rid of Julie."

"How do you guys feel about this?" John asked.

"I happy." Mackenzie said.

"Me to." Elysa said.

"I'm so glad." John said.

Two days later Grace, John and the girls were at the arena. There was a knock on John's locker room door. He answered it.

"Hey Randy." He said.

"Hey man." Randy said. "Come on in." He went in.

"Hey Randy." Grace said.

"Hi Grace." They hugged. "It's been a long time."

"How are Kim and the kids?"

"Good."

"You've never met my girls." "Girls this is John's best friend, Randy Orton."

"Look how pretty you two are."

"This is Elysa and this is Mackenzie."

"I've seen you on TV before." Elysa said.

"Ohn?" Mackenzie said.

"What?" John said.

"How long Wandy best friend?"

"A long time."

Grace went to catering to get a coffee while John stayed with the girls. Nikki came up beside her and started making a coffee. She sighed loud and annoyed.

"Something you would like to say to me Nikki?" She said turning to her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." "You roped John into this relationship with you knowing he doesn't want children."

"FYI, I told him we shouldn't be together just for that reason." "He pursued the relationship anyway." "You're one to talk." "You're the one that left him three weeks before you were supposed to marry him." "Do you have any idea what that did to him?" "I do because we met shortly after."

"He was with you when we got back together wasn't he?" "How does it feel knowing that he went back to me without even thinking about you?" She smiled and walked away.

After John's match he was backstage drinking a water. Randy came up to him.

"Good job out there." He said.

"Thanks."

"It's about time you and Grace got together."

"We should've been together long before this."

"I know."

"We're moving in together."

"Are you gonna pop the question or what?"

"I don't know."

Grace isn't Nikki."

"I know that."

"Her kids seem crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about them."

"Are you prepared for them to call you daddy, because it's eventually gonna happen."

"You think?"

"I know."

Later that night Grace and John were sitting in the living room. The girls were asleep. John could tell something was bothering Grace. He noticed it after his match.

"What's a matter Grace?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I saw Nikki today when I went to get my coffee."

"What did she say to you?"

"It's stupid." "I shouldn't even be letting it get to me." "It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Tell me what she said." "Well among other things she said." "He was with you when we got back together wasn't he?" "How does it feel knowing that he went back to me without even thinking about you?" "I don't know why but it just got under my skin and made me angry." "I guess she just knows how to push my buttons." "I just need to relax."

"Let's open a bottle of wine and get in the hot tub." "That will relax you."

"Ok."

They got in the hot tub. John was behind Grace massaging her neck.

"You're so tense." He said. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed sweetie." "This feels great, thank you."

"Don't worry about what she said." "I love you Grace." "Nothing will ever change that." She looked back at him.

"I love you too." They kissed, slowly at first then it became more passionate. She turned to face him as they continued to kiss. "Was this your plan?" She said in-between kisses. "Get me in here and take advantage of me?"

"No but I like where this is going." He turned her around so he was facing her. She felt his hand slowly moving up her left leg. The one thing that never got boring for them was their sex life. To them it always felt as exhilarating as their first time together. He pulled down her bottoms. He slowly slipped his hand inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Does this relax you baby?" He asked. "Yes." She said in a moaning voice, not thinking about anything, knowing she didn't want him to stop. He was enjoying it as much as she was. He loved the feeling of her warmth and the sounds of her moans. He went faster. "Ohhhh." She moaned louder. "Do you know how much that turns me on?" He asked as they kissed. At the same time she felt herself giving in. He took his hand out. She looked at him. "I want you." She said as she pulled down his shorts and wrapped her legs around him. "Yeah?" "Is this what you want Grace?" He asked as he slipped inside her. She moaned. "Yes." She mumbled against his lips as they kissed. "Harder." He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned loudly. "Oh god." He groaned. Her hands went under the water and gripped his ass. They kissed. "Ohhhh, ohhhh, mmmmm, ohhhh my god, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh Grace." He groaned giving in.

They got out of the hot tub and dried off. As Grace laid down naked in the bed John put on a bathrobe.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To check on the girls." "I'll be right back."

He went to Elysa room first and smiled seeing her sleep peacefully. When he went to Mackenzie's room he saw that she wasn't covered up very well. She he covered her up and kissed her on the cheek.

He went back to the room took off the bathrobe and got in bed with Grace.

"They're both fine." He said.

"You know, you've blown my skepticism with you and the girls right out of the water." "When you first talked me into dating you, I just knew it wasn't going to work but you've proven me wrong at every turn."

"I told you I wanted this." "At the time you didn't believe me at all, did you?"

"Not a word."

"I knew it." "I'm with the person I'm supposed to be with forever." "I know that." "I was wrong before." "I'm with the love of my life right now."

"So am I." "I love you John."

"I love you too Grace, so much." They kissed.


	36. Chapter 36

In a few weeks Grace was starting a three month tour and John was going back to WWE. Grace and John had found a house. They'd been staying in a hotel with the kids while everything was delivered to their new place. This was the last day they were spending at the hotel. It was around eight o'clock in the morning. Grace and John's bedroom door creaked open. Mackenzie came in.

"Mommy?" "Ohn?" She said quietly. She climbed up on the bed. As she was climbed to the head of the bed the motion of the mattress woke John up. He looked at her. "Sorry Ohn." "Go back sleep." "I wait."

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for breakfast."

"Is Elysa up?"

"No."

"We're gonna let mommy sleep and go have breakfast." He got up.

"Piggy back."

"What's the magic word?"

"Plwease."

"Ok." He bent down. "Hop on."

An hour later Grace woke up. She could her talking and went out into the living room. She went out. Both girls were wake.

"Morning girls." She said.

"Morning mommy." They both said.

"Morning baby." John said.

"Morning." She went over to him they kissed. "Thank you for getting up with them John."

"You're welcome." "I know you've been tired making the preparations for the move and planning you're tour." "The movers called." "The last of the boxes are arriving today, so we can stay there tomorrow."

"Good." "I called Julie." "She's gonna come and help us unpack."

"Good." "What about the surprise for the girls?" He whispered.

"It's being set up this afternoon." She whispered back.

"They'll love it."

"I know."

The next morning everyone was at the new house unpacking.

"Girls we have a surprise you." "It's in the backyard." Grace said.

"What is it?" Elysa asked.

"You have to come and see." John said. They went into the kitchen and over to the patio doors which led to the backyard. "Look out there." They looked.

"It's a swing set!" Elysa said excitedly.

"Swings!" "Swings!" Mackenzie said. They all went outside and over to the swing set.

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome but it's a present from John to." Grace said.

Both the girls went over and hugged John. "Thank you Ohn." Mackenzie said.

"You're welcome."

That afternoon John was putting things away downstairs while Grace and Julie were unpacking upstairs.

"This is such a nice house." Julie said. "I think it's nicer then the last one."

"It might be."

"So, you and John live together now." "Are you going to get married?"

"We've never talked about it."

"You've been together over a year and you've never talked about it?"

"We've just been so happy, I guess we don't see the need." "I don't need a ring for him to prove his commitment." "He's already done more then enough to prove that."

Later that night most of the boxes were unpacked. John and Mackenzie were playing on the floor. He started tickling her. She started laughing.

"Mommy help me." She laughed. "That tickles daddy."

As soon as John heard that he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked surprised. "Um, Mackenzie, did you just call me daddy?" He said not thinking he'd ever hear that from any child.


	37. Chapter 37

Grace was worried about what John's response would be.

"Yes." Mackenzie said.

"That's what I thought you said." John said looking a little shook up.

"It wrong?" She said wondering if she was in trouble. "I bad?"

"No not at all." "Come here." He held her in his lap. "You want me to be your daddy?"

"Yes." "Love you."

"You can call me daddy all you want, it's a good thing." He said smiling.

"Yay!" She said happily. "I have a daddy." She hugged him.

"Daddy has to go into the kitchen for a minute." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

Sensing something was on his mind Grace got up and followed him a few minutes later. Her back was to him when she came into the kitchen.

"John, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Grace went over to him just as he was wiping his eyes. "I just didn't expect to feel this emotional when she called me daddy." "I never wanted to be one and now that I am, it's hard to explain." "I feel all sorts of things."

"It's ok sweetie." "This is normal." "Before I had the girls I wasn't even sure if I wanted children." "Now that they're here, I can't imagine life without them."

"I'm happy, I know that much."

"I know." They hugged.

The next morning John was sitting on the couch. Elysa sat down next to him.

"Do you care if I call you daddy to?" She asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Give me a hug." They hugged.

A few weeks later Grace was on "The Jimmy Fallon Show" to promote her tour. Coincidentally John was booked to be on that same night to discuss his return to WWE. Which had happened about a week ago. Since she had other things to do before her appearance John was on first. By the time Grace got there she didn't even have time to look for John. She had ten seconds in a make-up chair and had to go out. She was talking to Jimmy.

"When does you're tour start?" Jimmy asked.

"Tomorrow night in Austin, Texas."

"Do you have fun on your tours?"

"Yes but I miss my boyfriend and our girls like crazy while I'm gone."

"I wasn't aware you had children with your boyfriend."

"Not biologically but to me biology is not what makes a father." "It's being there when your children need you and he always is."

"Your boyfriend, John Cena was out here as my guest just before you were." "Did you see him backstage?"

"No." "I got here in a hurry and almost came right out." She looked at the camera. "Hi sweetie." "I love you."

After she was done John was waiting for her backstage. They kissed.

"You did so great." He said.

"I'm sorry I missed yours."

"It's ok." "How much time to you have?"

"I have to go now." "Why?"

"I was hoping you could come back to my room with me." "Just for about an hour."

"I would love to sweetie but I can't."

"Ok?" He said disappointed.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"It's just, we're not gonna get to see each other for two months."

"I know." "I promise to make it up to you in Missouri." They kissed. "I have to go." "I love you.

"I love you too bye."

"Bye." She left.

A week later Grace went to a movie set to shoot a bit part she had. She was hoping she wouldn't have any problems since one of the actresses was Lauren Lavigne. She'd been in catering for ten minutes. Lauren came up to her.

"Hi Silk." She said. "I'm Lauren Lavigne."

"I know, hi."

"I used to date John."

"I know."

"How is he?" She said with a sad look on her face but trying to hide it. Grace felt bad for her because she knew that look and the reason behind it.

"He's good."

"That's good." "Well, I should go rehearse my lines." She walked away quickly.


	38. Chapter 38

Grace was in her hotel room. She'd just gotten out of the shower and dressed after turning to the hotel from another successful show. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi." "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to get to bed soon."

"How was the show tonight?"

"Great."

"I just got off the phone with Mackenzie."

"Mackenzie?" "What is she still doing up?"

"Julie called and said Mackenzie had a nightmare." "Julie said Mackenzie said she wasn't going back to sleep unless she until she talked to daddy."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah I calmed her down."

"She's such a daddy's girl."

"I know." "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either." "Did Randy make the dinner reservation for the four of us?"

"Yeah."

"Good." "It'll be nice to see Kim."

"You are in big trouble tomorrow night."

"Anything particular on your mind right now baby?" She said smiling.

"Sex." "Lots of sex."

"Lots huh?"

"Yeah."

"With me I hope?" She said jokingly.

"Of course." "Or you know, one or two of my other girlfriends." He said jokingly.

"Oh really?"

"No just you."

"Good." "I'm gonna go to bed but I love you."

"I love you too." "See you tomorrow night."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The next evening Grace went straight from the arena to the restaurant. She was about five minutes late.

"I'm sorry." She said coming up to the table. John stood up to greet her. "I got caught in traffic." She looked at John. They smiled at each other. "Hi."

"Hi." John said. They kissed. She sat down.

"Hi Kim." "Hi Randy." "It's been a long time."

They were eating their food.

"How are your kids?" Grace asked Kim and Randy.

"Growing like weeds." Randy said. "We have four teenagers in the house." "It's crazy."

"How old is Brooklyn?"

"Seven." Kim said. "Your youngest is three right."

"Yep but with her mommy is slowly being replaced by daddy over here." She said smiling. "It's so adorable."

After the meal the ladies went to the bathroom leaving John and Randy alone.

"So when's the wedding going to be?" Randy asked.

"We still haven't brought up that topic."

"Why?" "You've practically adopted the girls."

"I've thought about it but I'm still not sure."

Meanwhile in the ladies room Grace and Kim were washing their hands.

"I'm so glad you and John are together." Kim said. "You make such a great couple."

"I've never been this happy in a relationship."

"It shows." "You glow." "So, how's the sex?" She said smirking.

"Oh, amazing." "Best I've ever had." She said smiling.

"Really?"

Mm-hmm."

Afterwards Grace and John were laying in bed kissing.

"Feel better now sweetie?" She asked.

"Much." He said grinning.

"Grace, would you ever want to get married?"

"Married?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"If it something you want to ask me someday go for it but John, please don't feel like it's an obligation." "If you were to ask me to marry you, I want it to be because you want to." "No other reason." "You'll never get any pressure from me." "Married or unmarried it makes no difference to me as long as we're together." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	39. Chapter 39

Grace and John still going strong three years later. Elysa was now nine and Mackenzie was six. John was still dividing his time between movies and the WWE. Grace was still going strong as a recording artist. John was in the middle of filming a movie and hadn't been home for two months. He was coming home for a week then leaving for another month to finishing filming. The girls were anxiously waiting for John. He was coming home any time. Mackenzie was looking out the living room window.

"Waiting for daddy?" Grace asked. Coming into the living room.

"Yeah." "I can't wait to see him."

"I know." "Me to."

Elysa came down the stairs. "Is daddy here yet?" She asked.

"Nope." "I wish he would hurry up." Mackenzie said.

"Me to."

"Guys, look who's pulling in the driveway." Grace said pointing.

"Daddy's here!" Mackenzie said happily.

They went to the front door. John opened the door and went inside.

"I'm home." He said. He knelt down and opened his arms for both of the girls. "Come here you two?" They both went to him. He hugged and kissed them both. "God I missed you guys did you miss me?"

"I did." Mackenzie said.

"Me to." Elysa said. "I got an A on my math test."

"That's great." John said.

Later that night Grace and John were getting ready to go out to dinner. Before that they were putting the kids to bed. John had already said goodnight to Elysa. Grace was saying goodnight to her now. John went to Mackenzie's room. She was just getting into bed. John was all dressed up to go to dinner.

"You look handsome daddy." She said.

"Thank you." "Give me a kiss." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Grace and John went to their favorite restaurant.

"Grace, I want to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I've been thinking a lot about something for a long time."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" She said jokingly and smiling.

"No." "I want to adopt the girls."

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "They've been calling me daddy long enough." "I want to make it official." She kissed him.

"I love that idea."

"I figure we can talk to the girls about it before I go, see how they feel and then file the paperwork when I get back."

"It makes me so happy that you want to adopt the girls John." "I know they'll be happy about it to."

A few days later the doorbell rang. Grace was doing the dishes. John was upstairs.

"Can you get that Elysa?" Grace asked.

"Yeah mommy." When Elysa opened the door it took her a second to realize who it was but she remembered. It was Dice.

"Elysa look at you." She said smiling. "You've gotten so big." "Give daddy a hug."

"You're not my daddy, Dice." "My daddy's upstairs." "Daddy." She said looking towards the stairs. "Daddy come down here."

"What is it?" John said coming down the stairs.

"Make him go away." "I don't want him here." "Please make him go away."

John couldn't believe it when he saw who was at the door. He looked at Elysa. "Go upstairs and play with your sister." She went upstairs. "You have a lot of nerve showing up here." He said looking at Dice.

"This doesn't concern you John." "I can give a shit who my ex-wife is fucking." "I want to see my kids."

"They're my kids." John said firmly.

"Who is it?" Grace said coming up to the door. When she saw Dice she had a look of pure disgust on her face. "Get the hell out of here you bastard."

"No." "I want to see the girls."

"Since when do you care about the girls?"

"I miss them." "Are you gonna let me see them or not?"

"No." "The next call you'll be getting will be from my attorney." She shut the door is his face.


	40. Chapter 40

Grace and John sent the girls to play with friends so they could talk about what just took place.

"The nerve of that asshole." Grace said angrily. "Showing up here like that and in front of Elysa no less."

"I know."

"I'm calling my lawyer and seeing if we can go for termination of parental rights." "Why does he have to come and ruin everything?"

"We have to put off you adopting the girls now." "With him back in the picture he'll fight it if he knows you're trying to." She started to cry.

"Grace come here." He hugged her. "It's gonna be ok."

"He doesn't deserve them John." She said through her tears. "You're their father." "Not him." "You." "What will this do to them if they're forced to spent time with him?" "Mackenzie, oh my god what about Mackenzie?" "You're the only father she's ever known." "You're her daddy." "She won't understand this."

"Baby, listen to me." "No one is going to break up our family." "I promise."

The next day Grace and John met with Grace's lawyer.

"He wants joint-custody." The lawyer said. "I just spoke with his lawyer this morning."

"No." Grace said. "Absolutely not."

"Then this will go to trial but we a more then favorable chance to get his parental rights terminated, since you have proof he's made no attempt to see the children in a number of years."

"When?"

"Monday."

"I won't be here." John said. "I'm gonna tell them to give the part to someone else."

"No." Grace said. "You've already put to much time into it." "I can handle this you go."

"No."

"Yes."

"We'll discuss this at home."

"I want you to feel good about this Grace." The lawyer said. "It's highly unlikely the judge will rule in Andrew's favor."

"I have a question." John said. "If we win can I file adoption papers immediately after?" "I want to adopt the girls."

"Yes you can."

Grace and John had talked and she'd convinced him to go back to the movie set at the end of the week.

It was around midnight. Grace and John were asleep. Elysa came into the room crying.

"Mommy." "Mommy." She said tearfully. Grace woke and turned on the light. John woke up.

"Elysa, what's wrong?" Grace said worried.

"Mommy I don't wanna go." She hugged her. "I don't wanna go."

"Go where?"

"I had a nightmare." "Dice came and he took me and Mackenzie and we had to live with him." "I don't wanna go."

"Come here." Grace put Elysa up on the bed between her and John. "It's ok, ssh, calm down, it's alright." "You had your sister aren't going anywhere." "Daddy and I promise."

"That's right." "You're both gonna stay right here with us." John said.

Elysa looked at John. "He's not my daddy, you are." She hugged him. "Don't let him take me away."

"He's not taking you anywhere."


	41. Chapter 41

John was leaving tomorrow. He and Grace had sat the girls down to talk to them.

"Girls mommy and daddy want to talk to you." Grace said.

"Is it bad news?" Elysa asked.

"No it's good news or at least mommy and I hope you guys think it will be." "You guys know mommy has the trial on Monday." "If she wins and she will, how would you guys feel about me adopting you?"

"What does that mean?" Mackenzie asked.

"It means he'll really be our daddy, officially." "Right daddy?" She asked looking at John.

"Exactly." John said. "You'll both be Cenas."

"I want to be a Cena." Elysa said.

"Me to." Mackenzie said.

"I was hoping you girls would say that." "Once I file the paperwork it'll be a few months but eventually I'd legally be your daddy." John said.

"Yay!" Mackenzie said happily. "What about mommy?"

"What?" John said confused.

"When's mommy gonna be a Cena?"

"That'll only happen if daddy marries mommy." Elysa said looking at Mackenzie. "They don't want to get married."

"Why not?"

"They said they're happy not being married."

"Where did you hear that?" Grace asked.

"The TV."

The next day John was leaving. He'd already said goodbye to the girls. He and Grace were standing by the front door. She hugged him. He knew she was worried.

"It's all gonna be fine Grace." He said. "We're gonna win."

"I know." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

That Monday the trial had just began. With it taking place in family court there was no jury. The judge would hear everything and then make her final ruling.

"Mr. Webster is filing a suit for joint custody, correct?" The judge asked.

"Yes Your Honor." Dice's lawyer said.

"There's also a counter suit for termination of parental rights?"

"Yes Your Honor." Grace's lawyer said.

"On what grounds?"

"Child abandonment."

The judge started with Grace. She had to explain the judge why she wanted the parental rights termination.

"Mr. Webster has abandoned my children." Grace said. "For six years, not a birthday card, not a phone call." "Then he just shows up out of the blue and suddenly wants to be in their lives again." "It's traumatizing to my oldest." "She answered the door when he showed up." "Now she has nightmares of Andrew coming and taking her away from her daddy." She said starting to cry a little.

"You're children have a stepfather?" The judge asked.

"Yes but they don't think of him as such." "He's their daddy to them."

"He's not their stepfather." Dice said. "They're not even married." "Her boyfriend is commitment phobic."

"Mr. Webster." The judge said warningly.

"Sorry Your Honor."

The judge looked at her. "Has Mr. Webster ever paid you child support?"

"Yes." Grace said.

"You do realize that if the parental rights termination is granted, he'll no longer be obligated to give you any sort of support?"

"Yes Your Honor." "I'm not interested in his money." "I have more then enough means to support my children."

"Ok Mr. Webster." The judge said looking at Dice. "Tell me why you deserve joint custody."

"Well, the plain and simple answer is, I love my children." Dice said. "It's true I haven't been around for a number of years but that was due to my own foolish choices." "I want to get to know my girls again." "I was hoping we could reach a peaceful agreement but my ex-wife was unreasonable." "That's why I filed this joint custody suit." "I want to be with my children." "Don't take them from me please." He said sadly.

"We'll take a brief half hour recess and I'll be back to my ruling."

Grace went out for lunch but didn't eat very much. She was to nervous. She went back to the courtroom. The judge came back and sat down.

"I've reviewed all of your testimonies." The judge said "I've decided to rule in favor, of Miss Kennedy." Grace smiled. Dice got a look of disbelief on his face. "Mr. Webster your joint custody suit is dismissed." "You abandoned your children and are undependable and unreliable." "Court is adjourned."

Grace went home.

"Girls come here." She said happily. They went to her. She knelt down and hugged them both. "Mommy won." "You never have to see that man again."

"So daddy can adopt us?" Elysa asked.

"Yep."

Later that night the girls were in bed. Grace was talking to John on the phone.

"I'm so happy John." She said happily.

"Me to." "I told you everything would be ok." "I've been thinking, our five year anniversary is in three months." "Wanna to away for a romantic weekend in China to celebrate?"

"Sure." "I mean, we did meet in China." "The first time we made love was in China."

"Yeah I think we should make love again in China."

"Me to."


	42. Chapter 42

Grace, John and the kids had been waiting for the final adoption papers and the new birth certificates for the girls in the mail. They'd been waiting for three months. Next weekend Grace and John were going to China for their anniversary. It was early in the morning. Grace had just come in from checking the mail. She was going through it. She saw the papers they'd been waiting for.

"John, girls, come here." Grace said. They all came into the kitchen.

"What is it mommy?" Elysa asked.

"Your adoption papers and new birth certificates are here."

"So we're officially daddy's now?"

"Yep, you can't get rid of me now." John said smiling. "Come here." They went to him. He hugged them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too daddy." Mackenzie said.

Later that day Grace was at the store

"Elysa, Mackenzie, come here." John called up the stairs. They came down. John was sitting on the couch. "Come here." "I want to show you what I bought mommy for our anniversary."

"She said she didn't want anything daddy." Elysa said.

"I know."

"Is it pretty daddy?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes." "You have to keep it a secret." "I want it to be a surprise."

The weekend came. Grace and John were getting ready to leave for China. The girls hugged Grace and John.

"Be good." Grace said.

"We'll call you when we get there." John said.

Grace and John had just gotten to the hotel. It was the evening. The room was just a regular room.

"Does the room look familiar?" John asked.

"No, should it?"

"This is the room."

"The room?" She said confused.

"Yeah." "Ten years ago the singer Silk came to my door with a bottle of champagne." "She asked me to be her drinking buddy." "After which, we ended up making love for the first time." "Although it was five years before we were smart enough to start dating."

"I remember the room now." She said smiling.

"Wanna relive the memory of our first time?" He said smirking. She kissed him

"Yeah."

The next day they were out sightseeing. They were looking at one of the oldest and prettiest landmarks in China. Grace was taking pictures of it.

"Hey baby." John said.

"What?"

"Put your phone down for a second and look at me." She put her phone away and turned to face John. She was stunned to see him down on one knee holding out a ring in a box.

She smiled. "John." She she said starting to cry tears of joy. "Before you ask what you're going to ask, I have a question for you." "Are you sure?" "I want you to be sure." "I don't care what the media says, I don't care what our friends say." "We don't have to, it's ok."

"I'm sure Grace." "I love you and I want to marry you." "Grace Rosanna Kennedy, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He stood up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed. "I love you John."

"I love you too Grace."


	43. Chapter 43

Grace and John's engagement had been the talk of social media and entertainment outlets. People were still talking about it and it was three months later. Mainly because they hadn't went public with a wedding date yet. They recently decided to get married in the summer. Grace was making an appearance on the Today Show.

"We're here with Silk." The host said. "Welcome Silk."

"Thank you."

"Are you enjoying being a fiancée?"

"Very much."

"I haven't heard the story." "Were you surprised by the proposal?"

"Very."

"He proposed in China right?"

"Yes he did."

"Why China?"

"That's where we first met." "He was filming a movie, I had a cameo in it."

"Were you happy when he proposed to you?"

"I mean I was but it's not something I needed or was expecting to happen." "I would been perfectly happy being his girlfriend for the rest of our lives."

"Have you been wedding planning?"

"We have."

"Has a date been set yet?"

"Not an exact date but we've decided on a summer wedding."

"Any honeymoon plans?"

"Actually no." "If we decide around the date we're thinking a few days and that I'm leaving to on tour and he's leaving to film a movie."

"So you pretty much have a date in mind?"

"Yeah we just have to make sure it'll work out for everyone first."

Later that day Grace flew back home. It was the late evening. Grace was making dinner. Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Mommy do we get to be in the wedding to?" Mackenzie asked.

"Of course, it's a family celebration."

"Are uncle Randy and aunt Kim gonna be there to?" Elysa asked.

"Uncle Randy is my best man." John said. "He's looking forward to seeing you guys at the house show tomorrow."

The next day they were at the arena for the house show. They were just getting there. They saw Randy standing in the hall.

"Hey you guys." Randy said. He hugged Grace. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Grace said.

"Don't think you two are getting away without a hug." Randy said looking at the girls.

After they all settled in to John's locker room Grace went to catering to get something to eat. Nikki was standing there with a water in one hand and her phone in the other looking down at the screen. Grace wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Nikki looked up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nikki said annoyed.

"Hello to you to Nikki." Grace said looking at her.

"So, how did you con John into proposing?"

"First of all, I didn't con John into doing anything." "You would be amazed at the things people actually want to do when they don't push and pressure them for years." "Secondly, if you wanna do something about it, let's go." "I grew up in the streets of Chicago, I know how to fight." "It'll be over quick, two hits." "Me hitting you." "You hitting the floor." "Anytime you're ready, bitch." Nikki walked away.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last one.**


	44. Chapter 44

Today was August 17th, the day of Grace and John's wedding. They were to be married in Central Park at two o'clock, at Bethesda Fountain. It was six o'clock when the alarm clock started going off in Grace's room. She shut it off. After much protest from John over the months, Grace finally convinced him to stay in a separate room last night. Grace woke up the girls. They ordered room service for breakfast and were eating.

"Are you nervous for today mommy?" Elysa asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's not a worried nervous." "It's a happy nervous." "I'm nervous because I want everything to perfect."

"It will mommy." Elysa said

"I know."

"Do you think daddy is happy nervous to?" Mackenzie asked Grace.

"Yes I do."

"When do we get to see daddy?"

"Not until the wedding."

"I bet he'll look handsome."

"Yeah." "He'll be in his tux."

It was around noon. There was a knock at the door. Elysa answered it. It was Kim and the girls. They went inside. Kim was there to do Grace's make-up.

"Hi." Grace said going up to Kim.

"Hi." Kim said. They hugged.

"Where are the boys?"

"With Randy."

The girls were watching TV. Kim was doing Grace's make-up in the bedroom.

"So, still no honeymoon for you and John?" Kim asked.

"Nope but we are spending our wedding night together." "John booked the nicest honeymoon suite in this hotel."

"I'm sure you two will have fun." She said smiling.

"I'm sure we will." She said smiling back.

At exactly two o'clock John went down the aisle. A beautiful fountain was behind him. Elysa and Mackenzie were flower girls. They were wearing matching red dresses. The music came on for Grace. She was wearing a sleeveless white silk gown that went down to the floor. John couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. When she got to him they held hands. They exchanged rings.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Grace said smiling.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." John said happily.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may now kiss the bride." They kissed.

After the reception Grace and John went to their honeymoon suite. He carried her acrossed the threshold. They kissed.

"Put me down for one second." He put her down. She turned around. "Unzip me." He did. She turned to face him. She kissed him. "I'll be right back." "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

She went into the bathroom and began to strip down to her bra and panties. As she looked in the bathroom mirror she couldn't believe she was a married woman again. After she hung her dress on the back of the door, she left the bathroom crossing the living room and stopping in the bedroom doorway. John was sitting up against the headboard under the blankets naked. Grace looked at her husband and had never been more in love with him then she was in this moment. She got in bed next to him and kissed him.

"I love you so much John." She said.

"I love you too Grace." They kissed. He laid her down underneath him.

Grace had always thought she needed a mother and father in order to have a family but she was wrong. She knew now all she needed was the girls and John.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read.**


End file.
